Caught in a Bad Romace (A Transformers: Prime Fanfic)
by StormFireGirl
Summary: The last thing Elyon Fisher was expecting was being taken as Megatron's pet. But there's more to her bewilderment. There's him. The Decepticon's very own vain, sleek and shifty medic who waltzed into her life unexpectedly on that one seemingly ordinary day. She knows he's just trouble, and she knows he'll only break her heart. She's caught in a bad, bad, bad romance with Knockout.
1. Chapter 1: Elyon

It was a typical day for Elyon. Well, almost typical. She still had her annoying aunt Bridget on her tail. "You look like a boy!" She scolded with her dignified British accent. The woman, she swore, couldn't get any more pink and screamed 'slut'.

"Well, sor-ry aunty!" Elyon crossed her arms.

"I hope you're not going to school looking like that!"

"This is how I dress and this is who I am! Mom never had a problem with me wearing skulls!"

"That was your mother! And she-"

"I DON'T! WANT! TO! TALK!" Elyon stormed outside, yanking up her white denim jacket, passing by a red sports car without a glance.

Knockout groaned to himself. "Tell me AGAIN how I got picked to get the human?" He growled through the intercom.

-Oh stop your complaining. She'll most likely come willingly. Just keep an eye out for her instead of bothering me.- Breakdown answered him, his patience with the red sports car wearing.

Suddenly a girl appeared from the house Knockout was scouting. "Here's the pesky thing now." he said to himself, watching the girl walk and starting up his engine.

Elyon noticed them pull out and sighed._ 'Probably some hot-shot picking up his girlfriend.'_ She barely paid attention as Knockout pulled alongside of her.

Knockout opened up his door as he pulled next up next to her. "Get in, human." he said, keeping his voice low.

She stopped, staring at it. There was no driver! "What the hell?!" She swore, backing up, turning and running as fast as she could!

Knockout slammed his door closed and growled. "So much for coming willingly!" he said to himself. He followed her, hardly having to speed and catching up to her quickly. "Human, I am not going to harm you! Just get in before I DO harm you!"

Her eyes were wide. "What the hell are YOU?!" She said, backing up into a brick wall.

He sighed. "Get in and I'll explain."

"Hah! No way!" She glared a bit. "I'm not going ANYWHERE willingly."

"Stop being stubborn! Just get in and no harm will come to you!"

"And what if I don't?" She challenged.

He growled and backed away looking around to see if others where present. When he found no one he transformed, glaring down at the teen. "Should've just gotten in."

Her jaw dropped, and stayed that way. But instead of screaming in terror and running away, her smile widened. "Dude, what are you? Some kinda Japanese robot-thing?"

His eyes became slits as he glared at her. "I am NOT a Japanese robot! I am from the planet Cybertron!" he tilted his head curiously. "You're... not afraid?"

"Uh, no. Trust me, I'm not some little girl who goes screaming her head off." She smirked up at him. "But I gotta admit, that's cool. 'Specially your eyes."

Knockout couldn't help but smirk. He was a vain mech indeed. "Of course they are! Now, will you come with me or what? Everything will be clearer when we get back to the Nemesis."

"Okay, that's better." She sauntered over as he got in and looked around. "Nice interior. Could use a few skulls and stuff."

He rolled his optics. "My interior looks perfect the way it is, human."

"And it's not 'human', it's Elyon."

"Right. Soundwave I have the human, I need a space bridge."

She growled. This guy was dense! A few minutes later a space bridge opened and he drove through. She looked around. "Dark, dreary, totally creepy. I like it."

"Yeah, nice to know. Now out! I need to transform." he said, opening his door.

"Sheesh, aren't you pushy." She yawned. "Maaaaybe I don't WANT to get out!"

He growled. "If you don't get out of me right now I swear I'll transform and crush you to pieces!"

"All right! All right! Whatever!" Elyon got out. "Aren't you the nice one?" She sneered.

He transformed and stared down at her. "You know I'd crush you if I had orders not to. You are loud and incredibly rude." He looked at her up and down. "And you dress oddly."

"It's called punk, wise-guy." She said, crossing her arms. "It's how I like it, and if you have a problem, then toooo bad for you!"

Knockout crossed his own arms. "Well aren't you a girl? No skirt, no dress. And I am not a 'wise-guy', I simply state the obvious, human. And you'd better change your tone before you have no voice to speak with."

"Oh yeah? So what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't neeeed you! And guess what? I'm having more fun!" She sang.

Knockout opened his mouth to say something when Megatron stepped into the room. He looked at the singing human oddly and continued to his throne. Knockout bowed before him. "I apologize Lord Megatron, I have the human you require, although she is a bit... defected if you ask me."

"Defected?! Hey, I am who I am! 'Cause baby I was booorn this way!" She began to sing again, smirking at the hilarious expressions on the medic's face. "Oooh there ain't no other way! Baby I was born this way! Baaaby I was booorn this waaaay!" She echoed, going all dramatic.

He looked at her, and then to Megatron, who had a smirk on his face. "A rebellious one I see. She'll need to learn her place." Megatron said.

Knockout nodded slightly. "Yes, Lord Megatron. She has a sharp tongue and doesn't seem to think before speaking."

She looked up at the tall Decepticon. "Cool." She grinned. "I take it you're the boss around here?"

Megatron looked down at her, optics promising death yet a smirk on his face. "I am Lord Megatron, and you will address me as such or face the consequences." He looked back at Knockout. "Reminds me of you Knockout." he said, keeping the evil smirk.

"Knockout? What? You THAT handsome?" She smirked up at the medic.

Knockout glared down at her. "I don't see how you got the idea that you even compare to me slightly." He raised his head toward Megatron. "Am I dismissed my Liege?"

"Liege? He a king?" She asked, leaning on her side.

"No Knockout, I believe I have further use for you." He looked back at the human. "Of sorts, a Leader, a King to the Decepticons."

Knockout stood stunned. "Further use my Lord?" he questioned, face going white. Well, whiter.

"Yes, I do believe that you can teach this human some manners, being that she is much like you."

"Manners? Do I look like I bow before a king?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice to meet you, see you, etcetera, but I'm late for another day stuck in the drain that's high school, sooo I need to get going."

Megatron looked at her and Knockout's energon went cold. "Um, master, perhaps I should take her to her classes and come back with her afterwards?"

Megatron nodded, not caring the least bit. "Take her."

She sighed. "Whoopee joy. Another six hours being dominated by grown ups."

Knockout transformed, opening his door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get in so we can go."

She got in, swinging one leg over the other and huffed. "So, like what's the deal with you all?"

Knockout went through the space bridge provided and ended up on a lonely street. "Well, our home world was destroyed by war. We fight the Autobots to control it and we are here because they are here pretty much. I'm a medic, don't go out on the field as much as others do."

"Hmph, you that much of a wuss?" She teased with a smirk.

He huffed as he drove. "I am not a wuss! I simply studied to become a medic and that is what they needed me for." He stopped in front of the school. "Now out. Enjoy your classes." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever man." She got out and walked into the school, a good twenty minutes late. When she arrived at her class, her homeroom teacher smiled at her.

"Well, Miss Fisher, good to see you. May I ask why you were late?"

"Some idiot took me someplace." She shrugged.

"I see. Well, you can think about that after school, during detention."

"Right. Sure." She slid into her desk, avoiding the snickers and sneers from her prissy upper classmates. She played around with a pen, taking it apart and then quickly putting it back together, fingers quick and light as she moved, then etched designs onto her paper. Pictures of Knockout decaled in skulls to the utmost detail.

Knockout growled once again to himself, trying to find a way to occupy himself while waiting for the human. _'Nothing I can do but wait and think or Megatron will personally blast right through me.'_ he thought to himself. He turned his engine off and settled himself. "That stupid human is going to get me deactivated. To think Megatron thinks I'm like her! I mean just look at her! She's so different from the other female humans." he said, now occupied with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Powerful

Knockout sighed in relief as the students began coming out from the school hours later. He waited. And waited. And waited. "What the frag- where _is_ that annoying human?!"

Meanwhile, inside, Elyon was doodling away, eyes darting around the room. She sighed, flopping her head onto her desk then lifted it up. Only five minutes had passed. "I hate detention..." She growled, drumming her fingernails.

_'That's it! I'm getting deactivated. Megatron is going to deactivate me. Blast a hole right through my spark.'_ Knockout thought, irritated beyond belief.

-Knockout where is the human girl?- Megatron growled through the intercom.

-I'm n-not sure my Lord. I've been waiting outside her school for hours.-

Finally she walked out, hands shoved into pockets and eyes lowered. "My lord, I see her now. We'll be at the Nemesis shortly." Knockout said hastily, opening the door for her. "Are you fragging CRAZY!? You almost got me deactivated!" he yelled as she entered.

"It's called, 'you made me late so I got detention'!" She explained with a harsh glare.

He slammed the door shut. "Well you could've gotten out of it SOMEHOW. Megatron was about ready to come down here and deactivate me right here where I was parked!" He turned on his engine and drove to a solitary street. "Soundwave, groundbridge."

"Well, that would've been pretty cool to watch." She said, smirking.

Knockout drove through. "No, it most certainly wouldn't have been! I like being alive and well thank you!"

"Whaddya think I like being? Hmm?" She retorted as they drove back through. "So what's the dealy-o with me sticking around here for?"

"Lord Megatron's business, not mine." He said, opening the door. "Out."

"What. Ever." She got out and walked a few paces before seeing Starscream strut in. "Who's she?" The Seeker froze, peering down at the human. Had it just called him a...?!

Knockout transformed, practically doubling over with laughter! "S-she would be Starscream, second in command and air commander." He said as Starscream glared at him.

"It would be Commander Starscream. And I am NOT a FEMME."

She smirked. "Then what's with the girly heels?"

Starscream's optics narrowed angrily, powering up his missile. "THEY ARE NOT HEELS!" He shrieked.

"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed. "Control yourself."

Starscream powered down his missile but continued to glare at her. "What is that PEST doing here?"

"Pest? So I'm a pest hm?" She retorted skillfully. "Well too bad, 'cause I was booorn this waaaay!" She began to sing again. "Ooh there ain't no other way! Baby I was born this way! Baby I waaas booorn this waaay! Ooh there ain't no other way! Baby I was born this way! Right track, baby I was booorn this waaaay!"

Knockout slammed a palm to his forehelm. "Lord Megatron, perhaps Starscream is right. She's more of a hassle than anything!"

Megatron glared at him. "She will be worth it once she is trained. And you are just the mech to do such a thing, being that I somehow trained you."

Knockout was taken back. He was no animal to be trained! "So you are making me train her. And if I don't succeed?"

"Breakdown will do well enough as main medic, I suppose."

Knockout gulped. Not good.

"Train? Do I LOOK like a dog? Uh, no wait don't answer that." Elyon said, crossing her arms.

Knockout looked at her then back at Megatron. "She is stubborn, rude, and sarcastic. She will refuse to listen!"

"Then how about I just deactivate you now and get it over with?" The sound of a cannon powering up made Knockout's spark skip a pulse.

"I-I will try my best, L-Lord Megatron."

"Whoa, hey, easy on the firepower hot-shot." She stared up at Megatron.

Knockout looked at Megatron, fear plain in his optics. "Am I free to leave with the human my Lord?"

Megatron glared at her for a moment, then waved his servo. "I want her trained by the end of next week. Dismissed."

"Trained?! Again, do I LOOK like a dog?!" She asked.

Knockout scooped her into his servo and hastily walked out of the room to the safety of his own quarters. "You're going to get both of us deactivated!" he said, placing her onto a table. "Lord Megatron does not expect such actions from anyone, much less a human!"

"Well, he's gotta learn not EVERYONE he meets is afraid of him!" She locked her small brown eyes into his black-and-red ones.

He looked into her eyes for a moment. They were quite... entrancing. He looked away quickly. "Lord Megatron should just deactivate me now!" he growled, pacing the length of his small room. "I'm never going to get you to listen to me, what is the point of this?!"

"Hey, why doesn't he adopt a dog or something? Not that I don't mind getting away from my stupid aunty and that dumb school."

Knockout glared at her. "Megatron wants YOU. I don't know why, but I know he does. He will settle for nothing else! You'll have to cooperate."

"Uh, as long as I don't do any stupid tricks, I'm cool with this." She sighed, sitting down.

Knockout stared at her, dumbfounded. "All right! What in Primus' name is wrong with your life?!"

"Uh... what?" She raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm cool with staying here and stuff! As long as I don't have to do any dumb tricks!"

Knockout pulled out a chair to sit. "Why would you want to stay here? It makes no sense. YOU make no sense! The way you act, dress, talk. What's wrong with you?! I'm starting to think you really are defected!"

"I'm just me, okay? I like dressing like this. The way I act is how I express myself. And if YOU have a prob, then too bad!"

Knockout tilted his head, staring at her with curious optics. "Why are you so angry all of the time?"

"I'm not angry!" She protested. "FYI, YOU'RE the one who's angry!"

Anger did flare in his optics. "If you are not angry then why are you yelling?!"

"Because I like to be HEARD. Ever think 'a that?"

He glared at her. "You are heard just as well when you don't yell!" He fought back his anger. "Look, if this is going to work you need to be more cautious of how you speak! ESPECIALLY to Lord Megatron!"

"If he kills me, whatever! Like my life is worth anything!"

Knockout looked stunned. "Why would you say that?" he asked, his voice softer than usual, filled with emotion.

"Because one, aside from my dumb second-aunty, I'm all alone in the world. And two, no one at school cares if I come or go. The teachers just give detention to me to keep me out of trouble."

Knockout was quiet. "I understand how you feel." he said after a while.

"Oh yeah? Uh huh, sure." She rolled her eyes. "So does every other kid in this world but it doesn't change anything."

He shook his head, snapping out of his sober emotions. "Yeah fine, whatever. Don't you need to get back to your aunt? She's probably also VERY worried." he said, venom filling his tone.

"She's always out doing her own thing. But if you want your face blasted off by his lordship Megatron, be my guest!"

Knockout glared. "Watch your tone! And besides, she'll be looking for you, right?" He began thinking through the events of the day. Oh, he was as good as deactivated. "She won't call the authorities, will she?"

She sighed. "Fine! Whatever! Take me back, for all I care!"

Knockout sighed, aggravated. "All right I'm giving you a choice. Stay here or go back. I'll be there through the night and drive you to school, obviously."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Whatevs. Stay here. Better than hearing my aunty make love with some guy she picked up at a bar."

Knockout sighed again. "Fine. I'll see if I can get you a medical blanket and you can use one of my pillows, its as big as a bed for you. Unless you want to sleep on the berth with me?" He asked, somewhat sarcastic yet somewhat truly curious.

"I'm fine with wherever. Don't care." She said with a shrug.

Knockout shrugged as well. He went into his closet and grabbed a medical blanket then went to his berth and took a pillow, coming back and setting them both on the table. "They're both rather large for you, but we haven't anything smaller." he said, smirking at the size difference. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Nah, it's only like six 'o clock." She said, whisking her hand.

Knockout sighed. "Whatever. What do you normally do anyway?"

"Just watch TV. Sketch. Listen to music, that sort of thing."

He scrunched his face. "I guess you'll have to find somehow to occupy yourself, because I have nothing to offer you except talking, which I take you're not very fond of."

"No." She said flatly, grabbing her sketchpad and beginning to sketch Megatron.

He rolled his optics but watched her draw. "You're better at that than most." he said after a few minutes of quiet. For the vain mech this seemed like a fantastic complement, even though a bit vague.

"What?" Her head snapped up, locking her eyes into his again.

He kept her gaze this time around. "I said, you are better at that than most. Drawing, I mean."

"Hmph. All how you look at things." She turned back to it, slowly sketching in every single shade and detail to upmost perfection. It looked like Megatron indeed, as if he'd leap out and claw Knockout at that very moment!

Knockout stared at her face for a few moments then went back to the sketch pad. He stared at it, mouth ajar slightly. "It looks just like him!" he whispered, voice full of amazement.

"Uh, I hope. Because if I'm dissing him with this, then you can use it to scream at or whatever."

Knockout actually laughed at this. Not a chuckle, or a rude laugh. A real genuine laugh. "You are going to get me deactivated." he said, still laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Whatever, man." She didn't laugh, in fact... her face was a bit crestfallen.

Knockout stopped laughing and tilted his head, as he always did when curious. "What is wrong Elyon?"

"Nothing." She snapped, instantly going back to her regular self, ignoring the fact that he was using her name instead of 'human'. She whipped out some coloured pencils and proceeded to colour in the silver warlord.

Knockout sighed. "You don't ever let anything out do you? Is that why you like to draw?"

"Shut up." She said flatly.

Knockout shook his helm. "It's not like I can judge you. Talk to me. Don't you talk to anyone Elyon? That's why you draw then."

"Just stick your nose, if you have one, in your own business."

He rolled his optics. "You hide too much."

"And you're distracting me."

"Why don't you just let something out for once?"

"Why don't you just let me work?!" She snapped, getting angry.

Knockout ignored the fact that she was angry at him. "I want you to talk. You're like a volcano-"

"JUST! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" Suddenly, Knockout was thrown back by some unseen force, making him crash into a wall! Elyon's jaw dropped. What the...? The...?

Knockout hit the wall and fell to the ground, sensors practically buzzing with pain. "W-what did you do?" he asked through clenched dentas, fighting off the pain.

"Hey don't look at me!" She snapped.

He stood, although his processor told him not to. "You hit me with something. It was like Soundwave when he- oh never mind. It was strong, it hurt." He shook his head, trying to clear the haze from the pain. "You don't know what you did?"

"Uh, no?!" She exclaimed, making a tool lift and drop on his helm, and she burst out laughing. "S-still... now THAT was hilarious!"

Knockout rubbed his helm. "You have a power. What else can you do?" He looked himself over then, grumbling about his finish.

"Uh, I only JUST did that! And that's just both creepy and cool."

Knockout glared at her. "It might be smart for me to examine you, being as all of a sudden you're gaining these powers." He walked over to her. "Try not to kill me." he instructed her, irritated. "Control it."

"Control what?! I just, got angry and BAM! I moved you!"

"Well don't get angry! keep calm for once or for all we know I'll be deactivated on the floor in a moment!"

"I wish..." She muttered very lowly under her breath, and focused. Slowly, Knockout lifted back into the air, but the very second his peds were just barely off the ground, he was dropped flat, Elyon panting.

Knockout growled. "What makes you angry? Think of one thing and focus. Your aunt maybe?" He braced himself, figuring to be hurt again. She closed her eyes, and they snapped open, sending him crashing up into the ceiling, and then dropped him like a rag doll.

Knockout lay limp, panting on the ground. Frag that'd hurt! "What did you think of?" he demanded as he forced himself to sit up.

"You." She said, crossing her arms.

He glared at her. "What did I do to upset you that much?! You're going to deactivate me if you don't control yourself!"

"Just... AARRRGH!" She threw her hands up in the air as Breakdown came in, lifting both Knockout again and several tools into the air!

Breakdown stared from the door, looking from human to bot for an explanation. "WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME IS GOING ON?!" he yelled, going to take Knockouts hand.

"Don't move! I'm not sure what will happen!" Knockout commanded from the air, and Breakdown stopped as commanded. He turned his attention to Elyon. "Look, you need to control yourself! Think calm, soothing thoughts, and try to place me down gently before something knocks loose from all this banging around!" he said, fighting to keep an even tone.

"I... C-Can't control it!" Her eyes were frozen open as other things began to lift as well!

Knockout sighed deeply. "Okay. Okay Elyon. Think about..." He looked frantically around and his optics landed on her sketchpad. "D-drawing! Think about how calm that makes you feel. Think about the release, the anger and frustration, the fear, all fading away. J-just try." He looked at Breakdown briefly. He was fearful, but not for his own wellbeing. For hers.

Her hands began to tremble as she watched everything begin to lift higher into the air. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, breath coming out in shaky gasps as slowly, ever-so-slowly, she dropped everything as she concentrated.

Knockout landed lightly on his feet. "Elyon, I need you to keep trying to keep calm. Focus on thinking about everything that makes you feel happy and peaceful."

"Knockout, maybe-"

"Breakdown I'll com you later! I need to deal with this." He turned his attention back to her as he walked slowly over. "Just think calm. Calm and peaceful."

Slowly, things dropped, but mostly hit his helm and shoulders, giving him small dents.

He tried his best to ignore the denting, once or twice grunting in pain as larger tools hit him. "Good job..." he said quietly as he finally got to the small human. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Major... Headache." Was all she groaned before passing out from the surge.

Knockout stared at her nervously. What in the world was she?! Surely, she wasn't completely human! "Defected. Definitely defected." he said aloud, musing to himself. He sighed and picked her up gently, placing her on the pillow and covering her little with a corner of the blanket. "Probably tired." he mumbled to himself. "Have to work on this more when she awakes."


	3. Chapter 3: Carrie

She didn't wake up for the rest of the night, in fact. She remained curled up on the strange metallic pillow. She rolled over onto her side, facing Knockout and yawned cutely in her sleep, smiling softly. Knockout studied the human. She wasn't exactly ugly really... just different. Different could be good. Knockout shook his head. _'She's a HUMAN!'_ He turned his thoughts to her power, staying up into the early hours contemplating how she could have gotten such powers and what things she could do in all. Finally, she woke up with a loud yawn and stretch.

"Mmh boy... whatta nap." She looked over. "WHA- oh. Yeah. You."

He blinked a few times, clearing his drowsiness. "Well I guess that's a good morning to you too." he said with his normal attitude.

"Yeah... uh huh. Sure." She pushed back the blanket and stood up, stretching. "You sure get up early."

He shook his and stood. "Never powered down."

"Powered down? Like, turned off for the night?" She asked.

"Well sort of. Its kind of like how you "sleep". We power down, or some say go into stasis."

"Oh." She simply said, sitting back down. Her stomach grumbled. "You got any food 'round here?"

"Only energon and you can't drink that. You'll have to go back home for that."

She groaned. "Nice."

He shrugged. "So you'll go back and forth. Big deal."

"I'd rather stick around here. At least no sissy aunty to boss me around."

"You can't possible stay here forever. What about your classes? What about the authorities?"

"They all can go and chase their own tails. My aunty would be more than glad with me gone. And school's just dumb. I'd rather just draw all day instead of learn about boring stuff I don't even need!"

He shook his head. "Your studies are more important then you may think. And she's your... legal guardian? Wait, where are your parents anyway?"

"... Long gone."

He looked at her, stunned. "They're... dead?"

"That's all I'm saying!"

"Why are you so close up about everything?!" he asked, starting to lose his temper.

"None of your beeswax."

He sighed loudly. "You're too stubborn."

"Hmph." Was all she said before sketching again. He didn't bother pestering her further with the subject.

"So you're not going back then?"

"Nope. Your leader wants me, now he's stuck with me, and unless he wants one hell of a cranky 'pet', he'd better get some food."

"Oh yes fantastic. That'll be me running errands! And how exactly will I get you food without showing myself to a bunch of humans and squishing half of them?!"

"Hey, your problem, not mine!"

He glared at her. "I don't understand how I got stuck with human duty!" At that he remembered Breakdown. "Oh scrap! He's going to be so angry with me!" He said as he started to com him.

"Breakdown your boyfriend?" She sneered.

He pulled up the com and stared daggers down at her. "Breakdown?" No answer. "Breakdown I'm sorry! Its just I'm so busy with this stupid human! Just answer me, come on!"

She smirked. "Soooome one's angry with their giiiiirlfriend!"

Breakdown started laughing over the com link. "She's a feisty one, ain't she?"

Knockout huffed. "She's horrible!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like you should be talking."

"You know I didn't mean to, I didn't know what would happen I didn't want to risk it!"

"You know you'll have to make it up to me." Knockout chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Elyon giggled. "Like makeup make-love?" She said snarkily.

Knockout tried his best to ignore her but Breakdown continued to laugh. "No one is in the Medbay right now, I'm coming to see ya okay?"

"Yea whatever, I'm just warning you this human is crazy." He shot a dirty look at Elyon.

"So are you!" Breakdown said, chuckling.

Elyon broke into song again, just to bug him. "Ooh there ain't no other way! Baby I was born this way! Baby I waaaas boooorn this waaaay!"

Breakdown laughed as he cut off the com link. Knockout turned his attention fully to Elyon. "You know you're a stubborn aft, right?" he asked rhetorically. "Breakdown and I aren't what you call lovers."

"Good, because seriously gayness is overrated. To me, anyways." She briefly inspected her nails before continuing to sketch a girl, covered in blood and wearing a ripped prom dress literally blasting away a sports car.

Knockout studied the picture. "Why so gruesome?"

"It's a horror movie called Carrie. It's about this girl who's literally mistreated by everyone, and at her Prom these kids dumped a bucket of pig's blood on her to embarrass her when she was crowned Prom Queen. So, she used her powers to-..." Her jaw dropped. "Carrie, in the movie. She had powers like me. Now that's just creepy."

Knockout made a face at this. "That's disgusting. So how did she get her powers? Or was she born with them?" He looked at the picture again. "And the sports car?" Honestly he was a little scared about that part.

"Well, okay, yeah she was born with them. But it's never revealed how the heck she got them. But her dad had something to do with it, except in the movie he's dead. And the sports car? Her bullies trying to make a getaway, so basically she destroyed the car and them."

"Oh." Knockout said, still confused. "We really do need to figure out how you got those powers." He shrugged. "Perhaps Shockwave could find out." he mused to himself.

"Maybe it's like Carrie. But to better understand her, you gotta watch the movie. And I swear, you'll scream like a little girl." She smirked up at him.

He rolled his optics. "I would not. I've watched plenty of human horror movies, Breakdown enjoys them."

Breakdown opened the door and walked in then. "Speak of Unicron and he shall appear." Knockout said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Breakdown said, no real venom in his voice.

"Oh hey. It's Breakdown right?" She grinned. "Ever watch that horror movie, Carrie?"

Breakdown smirked at Knockout before turning to her. "Hey human. No, never heard of it before. Why?"

"The name's Elyon. And, you'd better call me that. Why? Watch the movie and you'll find out. I dare you and Knockout. Call it your 'make-up' thing."

Breakdown rolled his optics. "Yea whatever Elyon." He looked at Knockout. "What's with Carrie?"

"Apparently, she has powers a lot like the girl does. She thinks we'll be scared by the movie." Knockout said, rolling his optics. "I seriously doubt it's worth our time."

"I doooouble daaaare you!" She sang.

"But I'll do it to shut her up." He added, glaring at her. "You up for it Breakdown?"

Breakdown shrugged. "Yea whatever. I guess tonight would be okay as long as neither of us have work."

"Sweet. Then prepare, boys, 'cause neither of you are gonna sleep a bit!"

"I'm guessing you're planning on watching it with us then?" Knockout asked.

"She'd better be! Ha, maybe Megatron will want to watch with us." Breakdown joked. Knockout just rolled his optics once more.

"Not a bad idea. Heh, what about that girly-guy thing, Starscream?" She mused.

"He's one, I can imagine, who'd scream like a little girl." Breakdown laughed. "So it's true that you called Starscream a girl! I thought those drones had something malfunctioning!"

Knockout chuckled. "Yea she did, pretty entertaining to." he thought for a few moments. "I guess if Lord Megatron is alright with it we could watch it in the rec room and anyone who wants to join can."

"Aw yeah." Elyon was already liking this group!

Knockout sat in the rec room next to Breakdown. "When are we going to start this?"

Breakdown shrugged. "You're the one who's in charge of this!"

She'd convinced them to go into town and she borrowed the movie from her local Video Rental store. "How do you guys work this stuff?!" Elyon said, frustrated with their Cybertronian tech. Her frustration activated her powers, causing a stool to lurch right into Soundwave's path as he walked in to observe their new 'pet', making the mech face plant into the ground!

Knockout jumped to his feet, completely shocked. "S-Soundwave! Are you all right?!" he asked, knowing how violent the mech could be.

Soundwave stood up, hardly phased by the fall and walked to the corner of a room to observe. Knockout let out a breath he hasn't known he'd been holding in and walked over to Elyon quickly. "Are you crazy?!" he hissed, glaring at her. "He could've killed you!" He took the disk from her and put it to play easily. "Not that hard human."

"Well excuse ME for being 'human'! And Slenderman over there... what, he got a 'thing' against humanity?!"

Knockout shook his head. "Whatever. And no. I don't know what you mean by calling him 'Slenderman' but trust me he's like that with everyone. Now come on and sit by Breakdown and me before someone crushes you by accident." He said, offering his hand.

She easily leapt on as the movie began. At first, it was a bit boring... until Carrie began to shatter things with her powers. As the movie climaxed, her powers began to spiral out of control, to the point where, at the Prom, she outright killed almost EVERYONE inside!

Knockout looked scared, optics wide as he grabbed onto Breakdown and hid behind his arm. Starscream screamed somewhere in the room and more than a few drones ran out. Breakdown jumped, causing Knockout to yelp with surprise and fear. Elyon was merely watching, a plain expression on her face as the part where Carrie's mother stabbed her and she crushed her mother alive played, and Carrie fell down the stairs, dying. Knockout had his mouth wide open as the movie ended. No one moved, everyone seemed to scared to. Breakdown was breathing heavily and it seemed as though everyone was afraid Carrie was going to jump out of nowhere and kill them all.

Elyon made them all yelp when she yelled, "AND I GOT HER POWERS GENTS!"

Everyone suddenly looked at Elyon and more than a few ran out of the room.

"W-what does she mean by that?" Starscream asked, his voice sounding a bit rough from the screaming.

"She has the powers that the girl had."

Starscream went pale and backed away. "I... think I hear Lord Megatron calling me." he said quickly before running out of the room.

Breakdown chuckled as did Knockout. "Looks like you won't have any problems around here for a while." Knockout noted, still a bit jumpy from the movie.

She smirked. "Double feature? Carrie 2, The Rage is waaaay scarier!"

Knockout looked at Breakdown. He looked back with a smirk. "How about tomorrow night?" he asked, directing it towards Elyon.

"You got her." And... just to scare the pants, or plating or whatever off of them... She managed to lift the table with her powers and crush it, then dropped it with a loud, 'BANG!'.

Knockout yelped and all the drones ran from the room, leaving Soundwave, Breakdown, Knockout and a laughing Elyon alone. Soundwave stared at Elyon for a few moments, analyzing his data and then leaving the room to find Megatron.

Breakdown looked his way but shrugged, saying nothing. "So Elyon, seems like everyone is a bit frightened by you now."

"Awesome." She grinned. "Live in fear of those who have the power!"

Knockout shook his head but smirked. "Yea good quote. Now come on, let's get back to the room."

She yawned and stretched, allowing herself to be carried. Yeah, she knew it. Life with this crew was going to rock.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Knockout started to walk back to the room when he got a call. -Knockout here.-

-Knockout I want you to report to the command center with the human first thing tomorrow.- Megatron ordered.

-Yes my Lord.- Knockout replied as Megatron cut off the com link. He sighed. "Looks like Megatron heard of your powers."

"Heh, with the way I scared everyone, I bet!"

Breakdown remembered Soundwave then. "Hey Soundwave did look kind of interested in her."

Knockout thought about this. "You don't think he'd allow Shockwave to..."

"To what?" Elyon raised an eyebrow.

Breakdown and Knockout exchanged looks. "Nothing, it won't happen." Breakdown said.

"Uh huh. Hey, I can handle it. What's up?"

Knockout looked at her, worry in his optics. "Shockwave likes to... experiment."

Her mouth opened and closed. "I'll crush him like an empty soda can if he even tries."

Knockout shook his head. "It wouldn't work. But I don't Megatron would let him. At least I hope not."

"Like I'm scared." She rolled her eyes.

Knockout opened the door to the room and they all stepped inside. "Hmph. If you knew about him you would be." He set her down on the table and turned to Breakdown. "You think he will?"

"Doubt it. Seems like he finds her valuable."

"So, since I got these powers, you might wanna watch it. Hint-hint to the movie, boys." She said, flopping on the pillow and laying upside-down.

Knockout rolled his optics but stepped away from her. Breakdown laughed. "She's going to end up deactivating at least one bot."

Knockout smirked. "Well you'll know what happened to me if you can't find me one day."

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Real funny."

Both mechs laughed. "All right I'm going go and turn in, see ya both tomorrow."

"See ya Breakdown."

Breakdown left the room and Knockout looked towards Elyon. "So I'm guessing you aren't tired yet?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uh, no." Elyon picked up her sketchpad, plugging into 'Edge Of Glory' by Lady Gaga on her skull cased IPod.

Knockout groaned. "You'll leave me to fend for myself, thanks." he said sarcastically. "I can't sleep with you still awake ya know."

"Go to sleep for crying out loud!" She said, briefly hearing him. "I'll KO whenever I get tired enough."

He quirked his head. "You know, bots used to call me KO when I was younger!" He walked to his berth and sat down, back to the wall.

She ignored him, softly humming as she sketched herself and Carrie, Prom dress, pig's blood and all staring face-to-face. Except, Elyon added to herself a small gash on her cheek. What it was she'd never say a word. Knockout stared at the wall, trying to occupy himself.

"Hm, maybe I'll look up that 'Slenderman' she was talking about." he said to himself. He pulled out a data pad and looked it up. He cane across a game and began playing it. "Well this is stupid." he mused to himself. He continued to play when all of a sudden the game started to frizz and Knockout yelled out as Slenderman appeared, throwing the datapad away.

Elyon's head shot up. "What?!"

Knockout started laughing at himself. "I get why you called him Slenderman." He said, shaking with laughter.

Elyon laughed herself. "Told ya soooo!" She sang, turning back to her sketch. He shook his head laughing.

"You know, you are fun speak with. You should speak more." he said loudly, trying to speak over her music.

"Nah, I'm good." She misheard, continuing to shade in her sketch.

Knockout quirked his head confused. He got up and walked over, hearing the music as he approached. He tapped near her, as not to hurt her. She didn't even look up, lost in her music and thoughts. He rolled his optics and pulled on her headphones gently, making them fall out. "You're going to damage your ears."

"HEY!" She yelled, suddenly irritated. "I was listening to that!"

He stepped back a bit. "All right! All right! Sorry!" he said holding up his hands. "You have mood swings ya know."

She huffed and slammed her earphones back on as Lady Gaga sang the final lines of the song.

He rolled his optics, grumbling to himself. "Stupid human." He went back to his berth, still talking to himself. She ignored him still, sighing and began to sketch another drawing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Knockout stood and went over, wondering who it might be. He opened it and saw the last femme he wanted to see. "What do you want Airachnid?" he asked flatly.

"Well, can't I come in?" she asked, much too sweetly for Knockout's liking. He opened the door wider for her to come in and then closed it.

"So?" He asked, hands on his hips.

Elyon didn't hear anything, back turned and 'Born This Way' surging through her ears. She kept her optics on the human. "A human! Well, isn't this perfect." she said with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it." he said, glaring at her.

"Aw, think about what?" she asked, with a chuckle.

"You will NOT touch her."

Elyon looked up. "Hey I'm sitting right-" Her eyes widened when her eyes hit Airachnid. "S-S-S-S-Spuh... Spuh..." She stammered, beginning to shake.

Knockout looked at her confused. "Spuh?"

Airachnid smirked. "Isn't that cute? She's afraid of spiders."

Knockout scoffed. "Oh please, she's not afraid of spiders!"

"SPIIIIIDEEEER!" She shrieked, and her powers activated as she rammed Airachnid into a wall!

Airachnid growled as she stood. "You little pest!" she said, about to lunge for her.

Knockout stepped in the middle of them. "All right, calm down both of you!"

"C-CALM DOWN?!" Elyon screeched, causing them BOTH to lift up in the air!

Airachnid yelled as she was lifted. "I'll kill her!"

Knockout glared at her. "You aren't helping!" He looked at Elyon. "Elyon calm. I need you to be calm before you deactivate one of us."

"I-I'll deactivate h-her that's what I'll do!" Elyon stammered.

"ELYON STOP!" Knockout yelled as Airachnid yelped and hissed from a sudden pain. "Elyon be calm, you can't do that! Just calm down!"

"NO!" She yelled, beginning to slowly crush Airachnid. Something dark from inside of her was slowly coming out.

Airachnid cried out in pain. Airachnid NEVER cried out in pain.

"ELYON STOP THIS! SHE DIDNT DO A THING TO YOU, I'LL NEVER LET HER DO ANYTHING. BUT I NEED YOU TO STOP THIS!" Knockout yelled, unable to do a thing as he saw the femme in front of him yell out in pain.

Elyon's eyes widened. She couldn't control it! She couldn't! _'Release! Release!'_ She ordered herself, but the more she tried, the more she hurt the spider-like femme.

Airachnid couldn't do a thing but sob as she felt her body closing around her, slowly, painfully she was being crushed.

Knockout squirmed, trying to help somehow. "Elyon! Think about drawing again! Don't deactivate her!" He tried all he could to get out of the tight hold but couldn't. All he could do was yell and watch as she was crushed in front of him.

Elyon tried to focus on that. Drawing... drawing... Carrie. She was turning into what Carrie was. Uncontrollable. _'No, that's not going to be me!'_ She concentrated._ 'I can control this. I can control this!'_

Airachnid could slowly feel the pressure stopping.

"Good Elyon, I know you can do this. You are strong enough to do this." Knockout said, feeling the grip loosen.

Elyon's brown eyes glowed with an eerie purple essence as she made it stop. Airachnid feel to the ground, her frame badly dented damaged.

As Knockout landed on his feet he rushed over to her as he called Breakdown. -Get to the Medbay now! Emergency!- was all he said before he cut off the intercom.

"Airachnid, can you stand?" She tried to but failed. He held her up. "I can't carry you, but I'll help you." he said. She nodded weakly.

Elyon just slowly turned and sat down, plugging in and shutting out the world. As usual.

Knockout hurried to the Medbay where he found Breakdown waiting. "What happened!?"

"Just help me get her stabilized!" Breakdown nodded, picking up the femme and placing her on the medical berth. She did not protest as they worked to get her stabilized well into the night. They did not speak, only small sounds of pain escaped from the femme's mouth. It was extremely frightening to Knockout how Elyon caused one of the most troublesome and feared Decepticons to be reduced to a whimpering mess, like a broken sparkling. Finally, just before dawn she was stabilized and they left her to rest as they went back to their rooms, not bothering to say a word.

Elyon was asleep, hand on the sketchpad.

He walked into his room, very angry. "Congratulations! You almost deactivated her!" he yelled, waking her.

She sat up and turned her head to him, and Knockout could see her cheeks were wet. He was taken aback by the fact she had been crying. "Elyon..." he sighed, anger disappearing. "What happened? Why couldn't you control it?"

"I don't freaking know okay?!" She blurted out. "It's hard for me to control in the first place!"

"Elyon, calm down. I don't want you to lose control. We have to work this out. You can't get so angry or frightened that you use your powers! It isn't safe."

"I'm like her okay?! You know why I like Carrie so much?! Because almost every single event that happened at the beginning of the movie, happened to me!"

"Elyon, you are not like her! You were frightened! It isn't your fault. You just need to try and control your emotions better." Knockout pulled out a chair and sat at the table facing her. "I'm sorry for yelling."

Elyon's eyes narrowed. "My dad died when I was a baby, like Carrie! My mom literally abused me until she died! Like Carrie! Everyone picked on me! Like Carrie! Don't you get it?!"

Knockout was stunned. "I-I didn't know... I didn't realize your mother was... I-I'm sorry." he said, never able to find the right words.

"Get it now?! Huh?!" She snapped. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

Knockout was actually hurt by this. "You know what?! Why don't I just take you home because obviously this isn't turning out well and you don't want to be here!"

"Fine! Then just do that!" She snapped.

Knockout took the time to actually think through his words. He glared at her. "Unfortunately I can't do that. Not without being deactivated!"

She just turned her head and sat down, plugging into her IPod.

Knockout was angry. Angry and hurt. He was not about to allow her to ignore him! He pulled at her headphones, yanking them off. "No! I'm not going to let you ignore me again. Talk. Say something! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE PRYING INTO MY LIFE AND TRYING TO FIX ME!" She yelled, and a few lights above them shattered.

Knockout ducked as the glass fell onto him. "I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BECAUSE I FRAGGING CARE!" he yelled, angry that she was rejecting him.

"WELL TOO BAD, BECAUSE MAYBE I JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING ANYMORE! NOT EVEN MYSELF!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU ACT LIKE ANYONE NEVER HAS! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS DEPRESSION YOU'RE HAVING AND REALIZE THAT MAYBE YOU DO NEED SOME HELP AND MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU! STOP SHUTTING ME OUT!"

"ITS CALLED PROTECTING MYSELF FROM BEING HURT AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!" Now every single light in the ship shattered to pieces.

Knockout was more than a little startled, fear starting to creep into his spark. "You know what?! You're hopeless! You can't see that I'm trying to help you and that I won't hurt you like the others have because I know how it feels to be utterly alone." With that he walked to his berth, being careful not to trip over anything and turned to face the wall, shutting his optics off so that he could try and rest.

Elyon forbid herself to cry._ 'Why should I over HIM?!'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, sliding on her headphones and a song echoed into her ears. And she, very softly began to sing. "I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away... I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain ...'Cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I don't feel like I am strong enough... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome... And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Knockout onlined his optics, slightly moving his head to look at her. He turned back to the wall, softly singing the next verse. "The worst is over now, and we can breathe again... I wanna hold you high... you steal my pain away." He sighed softly, trying to ignore the feeling in his spark, the forbidden, painful feelings.

For once, she didn't snap, only sang the next part. "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight... I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open... And I don't feel like I am strong enough... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome ... And I don't feel right when you're gone away..."

He listened to her voice, softly singing as they finished the song together. He sighed softly, trying to find the words to speak, to help her, to do something worth doing for once. He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again, opting not to speak at all for fear of hurting her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Look, it's just that people have backstabbed me more times then one! I've got trust issues."

He shook his head. "Why does it really matter? No matter what I say, what I do you'll never open up to me." He continued to look at the wall as he spoke. "I just want you to let me in. I'm not even sure why. I... care about you."

She sighed. "It's called, 'I've built walls around me'. But maybe... you're starting to break through." She admitted.

He turned to look at her, still a bit hurt. "Look, I understand that. But I feel like we could help each other. I understand more than you realize." he said quietly, studying the small girl.

"Just, give me some time to get used to you okay?! Again, I have trust issues."

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win in this. "Fine." He checked the time and then got up, looking at his own finish. "Hm, you gave me some dents and scratches but I'll have to wait to redo them. Let's go, we have to go to the command center." He said, offering his hand for her to jump into, as was their usual way of traveling together.

She got up and leapt in it, crossing her arms and sitting cross-legged. At least things were starting to patch up...


	5. Chapter 5: Weapon

They began the short walk to the command center. "Try to be at least a little mature when around Megatron?" Knockout said with his usual sarcasm. "Oh and unless he asks about it, no powers at all Got it?"

"Uh huh. Whatever." Elyon retorted. They entered the command center, finding Megatron at his throne, Starscream at his side and Soundwave at the computers, as always. A few drones were at their stations, each looking away quickly when they say Knockout had Elyon with him. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Good morning my Lord." he said, with a small nod to Starscream. The SIC looked about ready to transform and fly out of there.

"Knockout, I see you've brought my little pet." Megatron said, smirking evilly at Elyon. He looked back to Knockout and then motioned for Soundwave to come over. "So I have been informed she has some... powers?"

Knockout shuddered slightly at his tone. It was never a good tone. "Yes, my Liege. They are really interesting really, nothing I've ever seen in a human."

Starscream scoffed. "Interesting?! More like downright dangerous!"

Megatron shot him a look. "Starscream, shut up." He turned his attention back to Elyon. "Show me."

"You asked for it." Elyon focused, making Starscream slowly lift into the air! She focused mainly on two conflicting emotions; rage for power, peace for control.

Starscream shouted out, a mix of surprise and fear. Megatron chuckled. "Master! Tell her to put me down! Megatron please!" He begged.

Megatron smirked. "Such a lovely beggar." Knockout just stood, looking from mech to mech to see their reactions.

Megatron let this go on for a few more minutes then nodded. "Put him down."

She released him and he dropped like a stone, hard onto the ground. "It's called Telekinesis, I think."

Starscream glared at Knockout and Elyon, but kept his mouth shut.

Megatron looked at him and chuckled then looked at Elyon. "Very good. Do you know anything about it?" he asked both.

Knockout shook his head. "No, we aren't even sure how she came to have the powers."

Megatron considered this for a moment. "Perhaps Shockwave could be of assistance."

"If he pries me open, I'll crush him like an empty soda can." Elyon snapped.

Megatron laughed. "One, you wouldn't be able to. And two I'd deactivate him if he did. You're much to valuable."

Knockout exhaled, relaxing just a bit. "If I may my Lord, I'd like to be there during the examination. The powers do fascinate me."

Megatron rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Yes that's fine. He'll start tomorrow. Dismissed."

Elyon sighed. "Well, aren't things going all fine and dandy." Knockout sighed, walking back to the room quietly. "I just hope Shockwave doesn't find anything too bad tomorrow. If they find out there's something they could duplicate they might experiment on you."

"I'm one inna million, so I don't want a bunch of clones running around." Elyon agreed.

Knockout shrugged as they entered the room. "I guess we'll have to see later." He placed her down on the table. "How about you and I go down and see about getting you some things since obviously you're staying here?" He paused for a moment. "If we bring Breakdown along we could go to your aunts house and take your things, he could put them in his trunk."

"Sweet. And if she asks, I'll make up something." Elyon said, grinning.

"All right then." He called Breakdown. "Wanna go down with me and Elyon to get some things?"

"Yea sure I'll meet ya on the command center so we can get a ground bridge."

"Okay." He took Elyon into his hand. "Think your aunt will say anything?" He asked as they walked.

"Meh, nothing that won't be heard." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled as he saw Breakdown. "Hey Soundwave, can we get a ground bridge around where Elyon lived." Soundwave didn't answer but a few minutes later the ground bridge opened. "Thanks." both Mechs said at the same time.

Knockout set Elyon aside and transformed along with Breakdown. "Breakdown or me Elyon?"

"Meh. Breaks." She climbed into the blue mech, resting her feet up on his dashboard with a careless pose.

Breakdown laughed. "Looks like she's tired of you KO."

Knockout started to drive through the bridge. "Stop calling me KO!" He yelled as the both arrived in an ally.

"I think KO is cool. Right Breaks?"

Breakdown chuckled. "I like it. But Breaks? Really?"

Knockout laughed. "See? It's all fun and games until you get a nickname!"

"Breaker? What, I'm trying here!"

Knockout chuckled as he began to drive, Breakdown following him. "Hey I like Breaks!"

"Yea well I think Breakdown is better than both!" Breakdown retorted.

"Oh don't be such an aft Breaks!"

Breakdown could only make a face to himself as they drove, promising to get back at the red Aston Martin when they got back on the Nemesis. Soon, they arrived at the small, sandwiched house.

Elyon sighed, getting out and marched up the door, only to be greeted by what humans would call a 'slut'. "ELYON! WHERE THE HELL 'AVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled with a British accent.

"I've been out!"

"Where?!"

"With my friends."

"As if! You don't 'ave any friends at all!"

Elyon growled and pointed at Knockout and Breakdown. "I'm hanging with their crew now!"

"So you joined a gang?!"

"Yeah, and you know what?! They're awesome! And you know what else?!" She broke into a smile. "I'm moving in with them! I just came to get my stuff. So, frag off Aunty Bridget!"

She marched inside and disappeared. Her aunt's mouth opened, closed, and then she stormed after her.

Knockout opened a private line with Breakdown. -Looks like the humans are going to fight so we'll be here for a bit.-

Breakdown chuckled over the intercom. -I'll place my bets with Elyon.-

-Whoever wouldn't is a fool.- he replied with a small laugh.

Soon, Elyon marched out, yelling some human cusses before yanking open Breakdown's trunk, and slammed it shut. Her tense anger caused her to crush a metal trashcan outside of the home, but nothing else as she settled into Knockout, resting her feet on his dashboard. "That felt good."

"Whoa, you okay there? What happened?" He asked just as he saw her aunt come out of the house, yelling. He turned on his engine and drove, Breakdown behind him.

"So?" Breakdown asked through the com.

"Well, my aunty ranted about how she's better than you guys, so I called her a pain in the ass, etcetera, need I say more?"

Knockout whistled. "Well looks like you won't be going back there."

"Not unless that aunt wants to die with Elyon's powers." Breakdown said with a laugh.

Knockout chuckled. "Nah Elyon isn't like that." At least he thought anyway...

"Hey Elyon want us to stop so you can get some food?"

"Sure. I took my entire savings out. Don't trust banks, so I hide my cash, like wherever." She smirked. "Got like maybe five hundred smackers on me."

Knockout chuckled. "Well that's good I guess, but we'll have to find away to make it last for a while since we can't let you starve."

Breakdown laughed. "No duh KO."

"ANYWAY, any specific place you want to go or do you want us to take you to a grocery store?"

"Grocer's." She sighed, inspecting her nails. "Jasper doesn't have much, but it's got enough."

"It's got a lot of dirt that's for sure." Knockout said, hating the way he knew his frame looked. "Hey Breaks gonna polish me when we get back?"

"Call me Breaks one more time and I'll make sure my hammer dents you're plating."

"Primus knows I'd kill you!" he retorted as they pulled into the parking lot.

Elyon climbed out and strolled over, past a bulky green truck without a second glance. She marched into the store, buying a few things, but as she grabbed some chocolate bars, she crashed into someone! "HEY!" She yelled angrily, scooping up her things. "WATCHIT!"

The girl, Miko Nakadai leaned down to pick up some things that had fallen, but looked at the girl, rolling her eyes. "Hey, you bumped into me! Chill out girl!"

Elyon's eyes narrowed, and a few things beside Miko crushed. "Y'know what?! Just, get outta my way!" She stormed past, eyes narrowed.

Miko rolled her eyes, not bothering to do anything else. She, instead stormed out to Bulkhead.

"Hey... isn't that?" Knockout asked over the intercom.

Breakdown moved to look and growled. "Bulkhead and his little pet!"

"Hide dumb aft!" They both drove so that Breakdown and Miko couldn't see them as they drove out of the parking lot.

Elyon stormed out. "I can NOT believe some people. That Jap girl just crashed into me!" She grumbled, getting into Knockout.

"Japanese? What'd she look like?!" Knockout asked hastily.

"Punk, like me. Pink streaks in her hair, that kinda stuff." "The pet." growled Breakdown. "Her name is Miko."

"Miko? Hey wait a sec, how do you guys know her?!"

"It's a long story." Both said both at the same time. They started to drive to an ally.

"Bridge Soundwave." Knockout said over the intercom.

"Hmph, I got the time." She sighed, inspecting her nails.

Knockout sighed. "We'll tell you when we're back in the room." The bridge opened and they drove in. "Take your bags and then unload Breakdown." Knockout said, opening his door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." She sighed, getting out. Then, she got an idea. Smirking, she raised her hand and his trunk opened and she slowly lifted everything out, then the same with her groceries. "Aw yeah. I'm getting the hang of this!"

Knockout rolled his optics as he transformed. "Nice to know. Now Breakdown please." he said sarcastically.

"Right, right." She carefully lifted up her stuff, which included easels, half-done paintings and a few suitcases, balancing them all out and lifting them onto the table.

Breakdown transformed, stretching. "Seems like you got your power under control then?"

"For now, anyways. And little things too." She added, eyes faintly glowing. Knockout noticed then that her eyes where glowing.

"What the-... Elyon use your powers again."

"Uh, okay?" She lifted up her sketchbook, eyes a very dim shade of purple as she made it float down to her.

"There's something up with your eyes! They're purple!" he said, studying the girl.

"Do you feel anything wrong?" Breakdown looked at her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Hey, looks kinda like the shade of dark energon."

Knockout shot him a look and then studied the color further. "It can't be!"

"Uh, what?" Elyon said, and all at once the glow stopped.

"I feel fine!" Knockout shook his head. "Shockwave will need to check that out. I have no idea what's going on with you."

She rolled her eyes. "So I'm different! At least I can control this!"

"Yea but it-" Knockout stopped as he received an intercom. "Hey Breakdown looks like we have to go on an Energon scouting." He said a frown on his face.

"Oh greeaat. Let's go and get this over with then."

Elyon raised an eyebrow. "Hey, can I come?"

"Um.. I don't know if Lord Megatron would allow that.." Knockout says, considering. "Oh stop being such a rust pile!" Breakdown said, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Oh, all right, you can come."

"Yes!" She fist pumped, marching along after them and walked through the groundbridge. They walked behind her.

"You better stay hidden and DON'T use your powers under any circumstances."

"Whatever." Elyon agreed as they walked through some caves.

"Where'd Ratchet say that energon mine was?" Bulkhead asked.

"In the caves." Arcee replied. "Now hurry your aft up, I don't want to be here all day."

"Yeah hurry up Bulk!" Miko chirped from her perch on his shoulder.

They walked into the caves and immediately heard voices. "Con's!" Arcee whispered.

"Breakdown and Knockout." Bulkhead noted.

"I hear someone else too." Miko added softly.

Elyon, hearing them ducked behind a rock, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the girl that she'd crashed into at the store there! Knockout turned quickly, aiming his blaster at the Autobots. "Its Autobots!" he yelled, both him and Breakdown taking cover, aiming and firing at the bots. Elyon, for some odd reason, heard a little voice in her head say,_ 'Help them. Help your friends.'_ She smirked. If she could crush that bug Airachnid... She focused on the blue one, called 'Arcee'. Her eyes narrowed, glowing as her telekinesis took hold of her frame and slowly began to crush it.

Arcee cried out in pain, confusing Bulkhead and Breakdown slammed his hammer to his face. Knockout knew what was happening and stood back, trying to figure out what to do. "Stop!" he yelled.

Miko watched, not knowing exactly what was going on but knowing that that girl had something to do with it, and she was the girl who had bumped into her!

Elyon focused, slowly dragging Arcee away, as if an invisible assailant was there, crushing her slowly to scrap metal. Like Carrie.

Arcee struggled, crying from the feeling of being crushed. "Stop! Stop! W-what are you doing!?" she cried out, trying to get away.

Knockout didn't know what to do! Bulkhead stood and ran for Arcee, but it seemed like a force pushed him away.

"Stop whatever your doing!"

Knockout looked like he was going to purge. He DID NOT want to see a Femme get crushed in front of him. "STOP!" he yelled.

"ALL RIGHT!" Elyon yelled, dropping her. "Sheesh! You do that once and you're pegged for life!" She growled, now in full view to the Autobots.

Bulkhead looked at her for a moment. "What is-"

"BULKHEAD GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Arcee yelled.

He broke out of his daze and ran to Arcee. "Miko come now!"

Miko hurried to go over to him, setting on his shoulder as he took Arcee into his hands and they hurried away, into their ground bridge.

Knockout turned to Elyon, angry. "I told you to stay hidden!"

"Hey, it was either that or you get fried by your enemies! Take your pick!"

"We had it under control." he said, waving his hand at her with a sigh. "Now they know you're with us. They'll be looking for you."

Breakdown nodded. "He's right, they'll try to capture ya now."

"Like as if I'd let them." She huffed. "I'll make sure they never take me alive or dead!"

Knockout glared at her. "Or would you just crush them, hm?"

"Hey I was warning her! I wasn't gonna kill her! She'll just be in pain for awhile!"

"You could easily damage something internally! You can't keep doing that, you're going to kill someone! She'll be in the med bay for at least a day and Airachnid will be in for at least a week! You DID almost killed her!"

Elyon's eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me for not knowing mister medic-know-it-all!" A rock shattered behind her.

Knockout took a step back. "Elyon..." he hesitated. "Elyon control yourself."

Breakdown stepped in front of him. "Elyon you need to stop. You try and kill everyone you're angry at!"

"It's not my fault!" Another rock shattered. "The angrier I get, the stronger my powers are!"

Knockout moved to go in from of Breakdown. "Learn to control it. You can't go out of control every time you get angry. The problem is your always angry. Everything boils up and then you burst. You'll kill someone, or worse yourself."

Elyon growled. "I don't even know why I have this in the first place! C'mon, let's just go back." She sighed, calming down.

Knockout sighed, relaxing a bit. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: Diamonds

Breakdown took out his energon reader. "It's just around the corner or so. I'll give Soundwave the coordinates."

Knockout nodded. "All right, let's get out of here." They began to walk out, no one saying anything. "So I'm not sure when Shockwave will examine you, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to watch that movie tonight."

"Whatever. 'M tired anyways." She sighed.

Knockout transformed as did Breakdown. Both opened their doors. "Oh uh I guess you can go with Breakdown then." Knockout said, somewhat embarrassed that he had assumed she'd ride with him.

"Yeah... thanks but no thanks." She climbed into Knockout. "Red's my lucky colour."

Knockout smirked to himself as Breakdown closed his door. His engine revved involuntarily.

Breakdown opened a private intercom with Knockout, so that they could only hear. -Looks like someone's got a crush.-

-Oh shut up! She's a human!- Knockout cut off the intercom. "So anything you have to take care of before we go back?" he asked Elyon.

"No." She said flatly.

Knockout cut off the intercom with Breakdown completely. "Hey what's up Elyon?"

"Nothing."

Breakdown honked behind them. Knockout honked right back. "You aren't going to tell me, really?"

"Yeah." She sighed, mulling over things. "Come on, you can trust me. You know I care."

"I'm just thinking about stuff. Nothing interesting."

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice worried.

Breakdown was losing his patience and pulled up beside them. "Hurry up!"

"Wait for ten klicks, my Primus!"

"Yeah." She sighed, drumming her fingers. Subconsciously she hummed a tune. Knockout gave in. "Fine then."

He opened the link with Breakdown. -All right, all right we're leaving, Primus!-

Breakdown glowered. -Sorry, you two where having a moment!-

-Yea whatever!- He called Soundwave and a ground bridge opened.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh its nothing he's being a fragger." he said, opening his door.

Breakdown transformed. "Aw, is someone afraid to tell her?"

"Tell me what? Ugh, never mind. Don't wanna know right now." She huffed, throwing her arms up.

Knockout transformed. "You okay? You seem aggravated."

"I'm just tired." She growled. "And hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" She lifted some of the food from her bag on her table and grabbed it, sitting down and munching on the breakfast bar.

Knockout and Breakdown exchanged looks. Knockout opened a private com link. -When you did that human female research didn't they talk about mood swings and stuff?- Breakdown asked.

-Yea. Something with the hormones I think.-

-Sounds like Elyon to me.-

-Then ask her!-

-No way!-

Elyon swallowed and moved her hand, coaxing down a red sports drink, uncapping it and she took a long guzzle. Knockout looked at her, puzzled. Breakdown did the same.

-Maybe it's just in our heads I'm sure she's fine.- Knockout said over the intercom.

-Well if you ask then we won't have to wonder!-

-You ask her!-

-You know what...- Breakdown stopped talking over the intercom. "Hey Elyon, Knockout has something to ask you!" Knockout glared.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"I well it uh-" he reset his vocalizer. "Well, I was doing some research on human females, and well Breakdown and I have noticed that you've been sort of moody lately... we where wondering if you where um.. I'm not sure what they say. Having your period, I think?" Knockout was flustered by the subject as he stuttered over the wording.

Her eyes narrowed and she squeezed Knockout briefly, but harshly. "Say that EVER again and you WILL be scrap metal! Got it?!"

_'Scrap!' _ Knockout thought. "Sorry!" he said, face reddening, embarrassed.

Breakdown burst out laughing. "Smooth KO!"

"UGH!" Elyon yelled in frustration, storming out. Needing space and a little aloneness.

Knockout glared at Breakdown. "That was your fault you know."

Breakdown shrugged. "It was funny."

"Yeah but now I have to go looking for her! She could get crushed!"

"Well then I suggest you go look." Knockout gave him a dirty look before walkout to look for her. He didn't catch Soundwave watching him from down the hallway.

Elyon grumbled under her breath. "How could someone so cute be so... so... frustrating?!" She growled, walking past Soundwave without even a glance.

Knockout walked in the other direction, grumbling to himself and looking towards the ground. "Why is this human getting me so frustrated?! How can I even care..." He shook his head, beginning to ask around if anyone had seen her. He stopped that when drones started looking at him, fearful for their lives.

Elyon soon came across the empty rec room, and sighed. She hadn't in a while, but maybe to chill herself, she would. She began to listen to a sped-up version of 'Dance In The Dark', and with the lights off, she began to dance along.

Knockout went around, finally coming to the rec room, only to find Elyon dancing with the lights off. He sighed in relief but just stood, letting her let loose. Why she had the lights off? He had no idea. But hey, at least she wasn't killing anyone.

_**"Baby loves to dance in the dark!**_  
_**'Cuz when he's lookin'!**_  
_**She falls apart!**_  
_**Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)!"**_

A voice sang as she moved gracefully around. Somehow, the darkness seemed to move with her, as if trying to copy her movements.

He watched, his frame relaxing as he did. It seemed like she was a new person. The music helped her. She was elegant, graceful; beautiful. Knockout shook his head. _'Human.'_ he reminded himself.

She turned around and saw him staring at her. "What?!" She said, raising her eyebrow but didn't snap as usual.

"Oh-... I didn't mean to interrupt you." he said, realizing he had spoken out loud. "Don't stop because of me."

"Uh... okay... but the song's done anyways." She sighed, turning off her IPod.

"Oh." he said, a bit disappointed. "Well, what if I said that I could get you a partner, and you both could dance? Would you want to?"

"Uh... sure?" She raised her eyebrow.

Knockout smirked and slumped onto the couch and allowed his holoform to appear. A red headed male with a tight fitting red racing shirt with a black collar stepped toward her. He wore tight fighting black jeans and black shoes. He smirked at her, his red eyes filled with joy. "Hey there, Elyon."

Elyon swore her heart skipped maybe three beats. "Uh... Knockout?" She said, making sure it was the mech.

He laughed "Yeah, it's still me. The one and only Knockout." he said with a smirk. "So how about that dance?"

"Uh... right okay." She checked through her music and found one, and then turned it on, beginning to move to the beat.

_**"Turn up the music cause the song just came on,**_  
_**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down!**_  
_**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow!**_  
_**Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down!**_  
_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air,**_  
_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up!**_  
_**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air,**_  
_**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up!"**_

He smiled, watching her body move as he did the same. He was feeling daring, so put his arms on her hips, pulling her closer as they moved. She didn't protest, just moving along.

_**"And turn up the music! (just turn it up louder)**_  
_**Turn up the music! (I need it in my life, yeah)**_  
_**Turn up the music! (just turn it up louder)**_  
_**Turn up the music! (I need it in my life, yeah)**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh! (turn up the music)**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!**_  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh! (turn up the music)"**_

They were both getting lost in the music, moving together. They were together in this, two people yes, but it was like they moved as one. Knockout pressed closer to her, singing along softly into her ear, not just singing the words but singing to her. Elyon smiled, closing her eyes, feeling, for once in her life, calm and at peace.

_**"Turn up the music cause the sun just came up!**_  
_**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down!**_  
_**Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow!**_  
_**Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down!"**_

Knockout could feel her relaxing and smiled._ 'Finally.'_ he thought to himself. He pressed his lips softly against her cheek. "I'm glad you can finally relax." he whispered softly. He realized she wasn't going to fight him in this and his smile widened. He stepped back, releasing her. "Got any slow songs in there?" he asked, studying her slightly, making sure she was doing what she wanted not what she felt like she had to do.

"Lemme check." She scrolled through, scanning for any signs. "Best I got is this one." She pressed play.

_**"Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Find light in the beautiful sea,**_  
_**I choose to be happy,**_  
_**You and I, you and I,**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**You're a shooting star I see,**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy,**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive,**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky..."**_

He smirked. "It'll do." He pulled her in, their bodies flush together, his hands on her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pressed a kiss softly to her neck. "I don't know how I've gotten so fond of you..." he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. "You're beautiful." he whispered, returning to just holding her close.

Elyon felt like mush in his arms. She closed her eyes, sighing softly.

_**"So shine bright tonight, you and I,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!"**_

He bit at her neck softly, then kissed and licked at the mark he'd made. "I really do like you Elyon." He wasn't ready to say what he really wanted to. "I want to hear your voice, speak to me." he commanded softly.

She moaned softly. "KO... you big flirt..."

_**"Palms rise to the universe,**_  
_**As we moonshine and molly,**_  
_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die!**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**You're a shooting star I see,**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy,**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive!**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays,**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes!"**_

He smiled into her neck. "But you know you love it." He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. "Elyon... do you care about me?"

Elyon bit her lip, then smirked. "Y'know... For a vain, whiny giant robot, you are pretty hot." She gave his neck a short lick. "So yeah. I do. You could say I'm caught in a bad romance."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah... and for a stubborn, moody human you are beautiful." He kissed at her neck again. "And that's sounds perfect... because I think I'm a bit in love with you."

"... Run that by me again?" Elyon wasn't sure if she heard him right.

His nerves bit at him slightly but he repeated himself. "Elyon... I said I think I'm in love with you."

_**"So shine bright tonight, you and I,  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!"**_

She smirked. "Hm... I think it's the same way. Vice versa."

He smiled widely. "Good, then you won't mind me doing this." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Elyon's breath caught, but she softly kissed him back, things starting to float around them gently.

_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_

He pulled away and smirked, seeing the things floating around. "Flustered Elyon?"

"Oh shut up." She growled, though there was a smile on her face and her voice held no malice.

He laughed and pulled her in closer, kissing her again. "You know you love me." He said with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She flashed her own, keeping her face close to his.

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I!**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive!**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!**_

He kissed her forehead, sighing softly. "This could never work, could it?" he asked, feeling a bit depressed by the truth.

"Hey. I can move things with my mind! And I've heard of crazy couples, so, why not us be one of them?"

He chuckled. "But what about everyone? What about Breakdown? I don't even know if he'd agree with it. And-" he shivered a bit, fear coming to invade his happiness. "Megatron."

"Who cares what they think?!" Elyon said. "I don't. I just follow my heart."

He smiled and nodded once. "You are right." A small bit of doubt remained but he did his best to ignore it. He brought their lips together for a third, lingering kiss.

_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Oh, yeah!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond!**_

Elyon kissed back without any care. She knew it was a sin, a crime to fall for a bad guy. But she loved being bad. She loved being in a bad romance.


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor

**{Warning: M-Rated chapter (my first). Read at your own risk!}**

Knockout woke up, smiling as he remembered the events from the night before. He was in his Bot form again, lying on his birth. He sat up, looking towards Elyon. "You up yet?" he whispered softly, not wanting to wake her.

Elyon snored, signaling she was still asleep. Knockout chuckled as he got up, keeping quiet as he walked towards her. He smiled to himself, watching her sleep. "Beautiful, even in sleep." He whispered to himself. He opened a Comlink with Breakdown. -You up?-

-...I'm up now.- Breakdown mumbled sleepily.

Knockout chuckled through the link. -Well good. I have some things to tell ya later, come around when Elyon's still sleeping.-

-Yea whatever.- Breakdown muttered, cutting off the link and most likely going back into stasis.

She yawned and woke up, blinking open her eyes to see Knockout staring at her. "That isn't creepy."

He laughed. "Oh shut up. I can't admire you?"

"Just when I wake up and you're staring at me... yeah. Yeah that's just creepy." She smirked.

He smiled. "Oh, so you'd rather me admire you when you can see it? So that you can see me enjoying your features, your body?" He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall.

"No. Just that people who watch people sleep are creepy." She teased.

He laughed again and pushed himself off the wall, coming closer to the table where she lay. He paused, sitting down in his chair, allowing his holoform to appear, walking on the table and laying next to Elyon, putting an arm around her. "Sleep well?"

"Mmh... yeah. As well as one can when one is sleeping on a piece of metal. Yow, how do you guys do it?!" She said, hitting the pillow with her fist and wincing.

He chuckled and pulled her closer, stroking her hair lovingly. "You'll get used to it eventually. It isn't too bad, really."

"Uh huh. Tell that to my aching back, Doctor!" She said, sitting up and her back cracking loudly.

He smirked. "Well I don't very much enjoy your complaining." he said jokingly. "So how about a massage?"

"Oooh," She smirked, beginning to sing. "Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed! Doctor, doctor, where you at? Gimme something! I need your love, I need your love, I need your love'n! You got that kind of medicine that keep me coming!"

Knockout actually blushed a little. "Yeah, that song doesn't seem exactly appropriate." he said with a light chuckle. "Turn around and lay on your stomach."

"Only song I know that involves a 'doctor', so sue me!" She did as requested.

He shook his head, smiling. "Yes, well, it doesn't make being close to you and not doing something very easy." He placed his hands on her shoulders, skillfully massaging out the knots he felt. "You know, you're really tense." he whispered softly, moving lower as he finished at her shoulders.

She sighed. "Mhm..." Her eyes were half shut. "Lucky me... I get the mad doctor as a boyfriend..."

He smiled and leaned to kiss her neck softly, still massaging. "And lucky me... I get the stubborn human." He chuckled and nipped at her earlobe before pulling away and moving lower to massage her.

Elyon let a moan escape from her lips, a few things floating into the air.

Knockout smirked. "Hm, you like that then?" He massaged a bit harder, moving to her lower, lower back. He leaned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You make such pretty sounds." he whispered softly.

"That's b-because it feels so damn good..." She groaned, body warming up.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder and smirked. "Looks like someone is getting a bit warmed up. Now I wonder how we can take care of that?" He moved one hand to swat at her rear playfully.

She gasped. "B-boy, this doctor just went dirty!" She rolled over so she was underneath him, twisted around and gave his neck a short lick.

He smiled down at her, supporting himself with his arms. He brought his face to her neck, kissing and biting softly and then licking at the marks he left. His own body started to heat. "How about we take care of this annoying little heat?" he murmured against her neck.

"Let's say we did, but we didn't." She smirked.

He stuck out his bottom lip as if he were a sparkling being refused an energon treat. "Aw, but you know you want to!" He gave her neck a short lick. "I can tell you do, with your body heating up." he said with a small smirk.

She shuddered, then sighed. "Okay... f-fine! I g-give..."

He chuckled softly. "I knew you'd give in eventually." He brought their lips together, swiping his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She growled but opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter as she wrestled with his playfully. He quickly dominated her, smiling lightly against her lips. He pulled away after a few minutes, breathing heavily. He leaned on his knees as he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it aside.

"Your turn." he said, tugging at hers.

She smirked and pulled off her dark pink skull insignia tank top, revealing she had another one on, plus her bra. He narrowed his eyes with no real malice.

"Now that's a dirty trick." He leaned to kiss her although pulled back just as quickly. "Come then, take it off." he said, pulling at the shirt.

"I like layering stuff." She argued, but nonetheless yanked off her white tank top, kicking off her sneakers in the process.

He smirked and kicked off his own shoes. He leaned down to lick at her now exposed stomach. He began to play with her jean buttons. "How about these next?"

She rolled her eyes but undid her belts, brown skirt and jeans, throwing it all aside. He smirked, leaning up to look down at her almost nude body. He licked at his bottom lip slowly, taking her in. He pressed into her, kissing her passionately as he tugged off his own jeans and threw them away.

She couldn't supress a moan as she trailed her fingers down his chest, over the exposed muscles.

He traveled his hands along her sides, coming to her bra. He pulled away and looked down at her. "Take it all off." He said softly, licking her lips shortly.

She reached behind, unclipping her bra and tossing it aside before pulling down her underwear. "Your turn..." She whispered.

He looked down at her for a few moments, arousal only deepening. He pulled down his boxers and tossed it aside, his member standing at attention. He groaned softly as the cooler air brushed over it. He brought his lips back down to hers, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip. She moaned softly, hands trailing down and wrapping around it. She didn't know what she was doing, really. Only what she learnt and heard of. She pumped it a couple times before running her hand back up to his shoulder.

"Primus..." He groaned, tensing about her. It had been a long time for him, and every touch was agonizing. He pulled his lips away and moved her hands from around him. He moved so that his face was in front of her lower regions. He gave a short lick.

She gasped and tensed, gripping at the metal pillow. "Oh god..." She groaned.

He smirked and brought his tongue to her, pushing in and out as he tasted her. He moaned softly at the taste, the vibrations sent through his mouth to her body.

She moaned loudly, squirming at the feel. "Knockout...!" She gasped loudly as he hit her sweet spot.

He moaned again, mostly to please her. He glided his tongue against the same spot over and over, determined to unravel her with his mouth alone. She threw back her head in pleasure, and let a startled yelp out as she overloaded.

He continued to pleasure her through her overload and then pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved so that his member pushed against her opening and he groaned softly. "You are alright with this?" he asked, restraining himself.

She nodded. "Y-yeah... g-go for it. Before I chicken out."

He nodded. "This might hurt in the beginning." He pushed inside, moaning at the tightness. He forced himself to go slowly, allowing her to get used to the intrusion. She gripped at him, biting her lip to keep from crying out. A tool slowly crushed as he worked his way in.

He finally came to the hilt and paused looking at her. "Just tell me when its alright to move." he said, kissing her softly worried for her pain. She kissed back, her body quickly adjusting.

She gave a soft moan. "Now..." She mumbled, voice muffled.

He pulled himself out and pushed back in, setting a slow pace. He kissed her neck softly. "If you feel any pain tell me." She nodded, moaning softly and shut her eyes, pain ebbing away immediately.

He quickened the pace slightly, breathing heavily against her neck. He moaned softly, the tightness almost painful yet blissful. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He moved faster, knowing he was on the edge. He bit into her shoulder softly, marking her. She made a small yelp at the feeling, squeezing her eyes shut, gripping at him. He licked at the mark, soothing it. "You are mine." he growled, kissing against her shoulder as he drew closer and closer to his finish.

"Come on Elyon, let lose. Overload for me." He held himself back, determined to bring her pleasure. He drove into her faster, bringer their lips together in a desperately heated kiss.

She did as commanded, letting out another yelp at the feel.

He tensed as she squeezed around him. He managed a few more thrusts before letting himself go, spilling into her with a loud groan. He stilled over her, panting to try and catch his breath. "Wow." was all he could manage.

"Mhm..." She mumbled, eyes half closed. She fingered his cheek softly, sighing a little bit.

He pulled out, shuddering from the aftershock. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him, putting his arms around her. "I was your first?" he asked softly after a few minutes.

"Uh, duh. I'm not my aunty." She said sarcastically, then her tone softened. "Glad it was 'least you..."

He smiled, squeezing her lightly. "I'm glad I was your first." He paused for a moment. "You were very enjoyable, trust me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." She groaned, grabbing the edge of the blanket and yanking it over the two of them.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You know now that I had a taste of ya I'll want more." he said mischievously.

"Later. Like, much later." She mumbled, eyes closing.

He smiled. "Yeah, all right then." He held her close and sighed happily. "You can rest if you want to, I'll be here when ya wake."

She smiled and drifted off, feeling the warmth of his body and his slow breaths.


	8. Chapter 8: Party

He smiled looking down at her sleeping form on his chest. He was about to drift off himself when he heard a knock on the door and in walked Breakdown. "Scrap!" he swore.

Breakdown looked toward the table, seeing the clothes and the couple covered with the blanket started to laugh. "I knew it!" he said through his laughing.

"Shh, she's sleeping!" he whispered back harshly.

"Not anymore." Elyon growled, eyes half open. She yanked the blanket up higher, blushing.

Breakdown howled with laughter. "Nice going KO!"

Knockout glared. "Why don't you leave and come back later." Breakdown smirked. "Right after she answers this question. "Was he any good?"

"He was-NOWGETOUTORELSE!" She screeched, pushing him out with her telekinesis and shutting the door.

Knockout could feel himself heat up with embarrassment as Breakdown was pushed out of the room, still laughing. When he was gone, he relaxed slightly. "Sorry." he mumbled, still embarrassed.

She sighed. "I knew, I just knew that was gonna happen."

He shook his head. "I completely forgot I told him to come down. I'm so sorry, I'll talk to him later." he said, giving he a reassuring squeeze.

She sighed. "Whatever. Go, I'll be fine here." She slipped off, getting redressed into her clothes.

He nodded, pulling on his own clothes. He gave her a quick kiss before returning to his Bot body. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Mhm..." She lifted out a granola bar, coaxing it to her before snatching it and eating it.

He smirked before leaving the room and finding Breakdown leaning against the wall, waiting. He smirked. "So how was she?" he asked with a wink.

Knockout glared, before walking toward the Medbay. "Let's go."

Breakdown followed after him, chuckling to himself. They got there and they entered, first checking on Airachnid and then going into another room. "So?"

Knockout rolled his optics but smirked slightly.

Breakdown chuckled. "So, she was good then. You really like her a lot don't you?"

Knockout shook his head. "No, I love her."

Breakdown smirked. "Wow. She feel the same way?"

Knockout nodded. "I think so."

Breakdown opened his mouth to say more but he got a call. -Shockwave is ready to exam in her.- Megatron boomed.

-Yes my Liege.- He said before cutting off the call. "We have to go."

Breakdown nodded and followed after Knockout.

Elyon was listening to music, when she decided to practice her control over her powers. She slowly moved her hands, picking up her easel with her telekinesis, and then her pencil and began to sketch. She moved her hands as she would when actually sketching, but began to draw Knockout. He finally arrived at the door and stepped in.

Elyon looked up. "Hey." She smiled.

Knockout smiled back. "Hey Elyon, sorry to interrupt ya but we gotta go."

"Right." She agreed, getting up and placing everything down before leaping into his hand.

Breakdown stepped to the side as they walked out. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Good luck."

Knockout nodded. "Thanks Breakdown." He then started to walk towards the command center. "Do not mention us, at all." he said, tone strict.

Elyon nodded, and she briefly squeezed Breakdown, as if hugging him. "Or else." She added, with a wink.

Breakdown smiled to himself, happy for the both of them.

Knockout smiled, but his mind soon started to wander. He was scared. What if Megatron found out? He'd use him to control Elyon. And what if Shockwave wanted to experiment on her? He'd be powerless against him! His smile soon faltered and his brow creased in worry.

"Stop that!" Elyon scolded. "I'll be fine!"

He smiled slightly, although kept worrying. "I just hope they don't try anything crazy."

They entered the command center, finding Shockwave, Starscream, and Soundwave all standing by Megatron's throne.

Megatron stood in a sort of welcome. "Shockwave will start his.. examination now, he will be using the med bay." He said with a smirk. "You still plan on attending?" Knockout nodded.

Elyon kept her arms crossed, eyeing the Decepticon scientist. A chill ran up her spine when he locked his single optic into her brown eye. Shockwave looked at her, impassive. They all walked to the medical bay. As they entered Shockwave set up a station by a medical berth.

"Place her here."

Knockout walked towards the medical berth hesitantly and placed her down on the berth, walking back to stand with the others, trying to look as calm as possible.

Elyon sighed. _'Mad doctor and Mad scientist. This is gonna be fun!'_ She thought to herself.

Shockwave looked at her for a few moments. "Use your powers." he commanded, watching her closely.

She sighed, focusing and lifting a few tools upwards, her eyes flickering a brief shade of purple as she lifted and placed them down. Knockout stood, watching her worriedly.

Shockwave tilted his helm, intrigued. "Lift something heavier."

She focused on a bigger, heavier tool and lifted it, struggling. Her eyes flickered the same purple colour as she dropped it, panting. Shockwave took out a device and held it up to Elyon. He looked at the readings, a bit confused. He turned towards Megatron. "Lord Megatron, it is not logical, but she shows signs of dark energon."

Megatron was confused. "How is that even possible?!"

"I am not sure my Liege."

"Dark what?" She raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of the stuff."

"Dark Energon is a powerful, corrupted version of energon which can be used as a violent weapon and explosive." Shockwave explained, his tone neutral. "The only way it is possible for one to be infused is if you either insert it into yourself or you are born from it." He looked at Elyon, his optic zeroed on her small form. "What of your creators?"

"My mom, she... Well, she died ages ago. My dad, I never knew him. He croaked when I was a baby. All I know is mom hated him for leaving me with her."

Knockout could sense her getting upset and he felt helpless. _'How can I help her?'_ he thought.

"Perhaps, it has something to do with her sire." Shockwave said, directing it towards Megatron.

"The only possible way is that she must be born of the blood of Unicron." Starscream noted thoughtfully.

Megatron shot him a dirty look. "And what are you insinuating? She's the daughter of Unicron?" he asked, his voice sarcastic.

Starscream shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Uh... who of who?" Elyon said.

Megatron shook his head. "You must be joking! That isn't possible!"

Starscream chuckled. "Well, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Megatron glared. "Don't be such an idiot for once."

Starscream shut his mouth.

Shockwave shook his head. "To be honest, my Liege, I haven't the slightest idea what is causing this. I'd need to really experiment to have a clue."

Knockout tensed. "You can't do that!"

Megatron turned to him. "What?"

Knockout cowered. "I-... well... she's a turning point in the war. She could be the reason we win!"

"Yeah. You seen creepy spider-lady, what's-her-face? Imagine that, but your enemies. And they're dead too."

Megatron considered this for a few minutes. He nodded. "Don't experiment. I don't want her harmed." Knockout sighed with relief. Megatron gave him a look. "Why are you so concerned about this human."

Knockout tensed. "I-I'm not concerned! I just believe she is an important asset."

"So I'm an asset now. Cool." She shrugged, not really caring.

Megatron looked at her and back at him, slightly puzzled. Starscream did the same. "Am I missing something?" Starscream wondered out loud.

"... Missing what?" Elyon shrugged. "I just don't care."

Knockout had no idea what to do. Megatron was giving him that puzzled look that said if he didn't figure it out there would be... consequences. He shrugged slightly, fearful. "I don't really know what you mean."

"You two are hiding something from me." he said, narrowing his optics at Elyon.

"What?" Elyon said, acting perfectly clueless. "Dude, seriously. I dunno what you're talking about!"

Megatron glared for a few more minutes then gave in. "I will find out what you two are hiding. And there will be consequences." he said, turning to give Knockout a glare. "This examination is done with." he said, leaving the room followed by Shockwave then Starscream. Soundwave stood behind studying them both.

"Yes?" asked Knockout, trying to be his normal self.

"I will find out what you two are hiding." he replayed what Megatron had said and then left. Knockout shivered lightly.

"Slenderman much?!" Elyon mumbled, then she was nuzzled by Knockout. "Hey!" She giggled.

He smiled lightly down at her. "That was a bit close." They walked back to his room and he opened the door and set her down at the table. "They're going to end up finding out sometime you know."

"When they do, they do. For now, let 'em be in the dark. It's more fun that way!"

He smirked. "I guess you're right." He paused for a moment and cocked his helm to the side. "So I guess we won't have much else to do for the day."

"Yeah... hey, you ever party? Like go to parties and stuff?"

"Before the war started I attended a few. Haven't had one since then."

"Ever been to a wicked HUMAN one?" She grinned.

He thought for a moment. "Um no, never a human one. Although they look most interesting."

"Then it's high time we go to one. I heard rumors in school about this one that's gonna be held at an abandoned warehouse. It'll be off the chain!"

He chuckled. "Well, looks like we have something to do tonight." He paused, thinking for a moment. "You think what my holoform normally wears will be all right?"

"Eh, sure. I'll just wear a jacket and stuff. Maybe we can even get a little naughty over there." She winked at him.

He smiled widely. "Oh, now I really can't wait for it."

Elyon was now wearing a single, tight black tank top, red shredded jeans and a red denim jacket with small buttons clipped onto it. "So, you ready or what?"

Knockout smiled down at her. "Yeah I'm ready. You look beautiful." He offered his hand to her. "I'll change to holoform while I'm driving."

She leapt into it and leapt off once they'd arrived at the groundbridge. Knockout, once he'd put her down transformed, opening the door for her. His holoform was already seated in the front seat.

"Where exactly is this party?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just outside of Jasper. At the old toy factory warehouse. Creepy, desolate, perfect for us monsters to come out and have a good time."

He laughed. "All right then!" He began to drive, glancing at her every few minutes. "You know, you look really great in red." he said, a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what you'd look like in magenta." She teased.

He made a face. "Ugh... yeah- no. I think red is my color." He pulled up to a warehouse, a ton of teenagers hanging around it and music vibrating from inside. "Looks like this is it."

"Aw yeah. C'mon babe, let's get going!" She slipped out, and already she could feel eyes on her.

He stepped out, walking to put an arm around her. He looked around, feeling the eyes on them. "Why is everyone staring?" he whispered into her ear.

"Because they think we're hot. C'mon." She whispered back as they walked in. People were crowded around, cheering and dancing to thumping music. "Aw yeah, now THIS is a party!"

He chuckled and kept a firm grip on her. "This looks great!" he yelled over the music.

"Better than great!" Elyon began to move to the beat, 'Monster' by Lady Gaga playing.

Knockout followed her example, pressing in close to her as he moved to the beat. He could feel someone staring so looked briefly to his right. "Scrap!" he said under his breath, looking away quickly.

Her eyes darted to the side, not seeing anyone. "What?!"

"I saw the Autobot girl, Miko. I think she saw us too!"

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath. "Unless she, like, screams at us, just pretend she doesn't exist!"

Knockout hesitated but nodded. "All right, let's just forget about her and have a good time."

She spun and gasped as a song came on, and she began to sing.

_**"My mama told me when I was young,**_  
_**We are all born superstars!**_  
_**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,**_  
_**In the glass of her boudoir!"**_

He pulled her closer, moving his body with hers, singing along lightly, enjoying the song of her voice.

_**" 'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are',**_  
_**She said, ' 'Cause he made you perfect, babe',**_  
_**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**_  
_**Listen to me when I say!'**_  
_**I'm beautiful in my way,**_  
_**'Cause God makes no mistakes,**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby,**_  
_**I was born this way!**_  
_**Don't hide yourself in regret,**_  
_**Just love yourself and you're set!**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby,**_  
_**I was born this way!"**_

She began to move quickly to the fast-paced beat, smile on her face. He smiled, working to keep up with her. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around, seeing a red headed girl and a strawberry-blond headed boy behind her. "May I help you?" he yelled over the music.

"What is she doing here?!" the girl yelled, pointing to Elyon.

"Enjoying the music, FYI Sierra!" Elyon yelled.

_**"Oh there ain't no other way!**_  
_**Baby I was born this way!**_  
_**Baby I was born this way!**_  
_**Oh there ain't no other way!**_  
_**Baby I was born this way!**_  
_**I'm on the right track, baby,**_  
_**I was born this way!"**_

Sierra made a face. "Who invited you anyway?! No one wants you here!" she yelled back, placing her hand on her hips.

Knockout made a face. "What's your problem? She isn't doing anything!"

"Don't talk to my girl that way, unless you want to take this outside." Vince snarled.

Knockout just laughed. "Oh, I'd be happy to take this outside and beat some sense into that dull brain of yours!"

"Leave them alone, KO. They're just a couple of snobs." She rolled her eyes, then closed them and kept singing.

_**"Don't be a drag! **_  
_**Just be a queen! **_  
_**Don't be a drag! **_  
_**Just be a queen!**_  
_**Don't be a drag!**_  
_**Just be a queen!**_  
_**Don't be!"**_

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Elyon. Vince placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you turn your-"

Knockout pushed the hand away and turned fully, facing Vince. "Don't touch me."

Vince stood tall, although not taller, almost shorter than Knockout. "Or what?!"

"Or I'll beat the scrap out of you."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No. A promise."

Elyon stopped, glaring at the pair. "Seriously, you two. Go pick on someone your OWN size!" She crossed her arms, starting to get annoyed.

Sierra laughed. "Aw, scared my Vince will hurt your little Ken doll here?"

"Last I heard Ken had blond hair." Knockout retorted, throwing a smirk at Vince.

"THAT'S IT!" Vince lunged at Knockout and they began to fight, Knockout throwing them to the ground where both wrestled for the upper hand.

Teens began to crowd around, chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Elyon's eyes narrowed, and finally... "ENOUGH!" She screeched, using her powers to tear the pair apart and fling Vince into the punch bowl! She gripped at her head, groaning. Her head began to pound, sending out ripples of power that briefly disturbed the music and lights before everything went back to normal.

Knockout wiped blood from his nose, looking at Elyon. Everyone had stopped chanting and was now staring at her.

"What the hell was that?!" a girl yelled somewhere in the crowd.

"What a freak!" another teen yelled from somewhere.

"Go home freak!" others chipped in.

Knockout pushed himself up, running to Elyon. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to- Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She closed her eyes and opened them, staring at the taunting teens around them. "Whatever. Party's lame anyways." She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Miko staring at her with another kid, a boy her age with black hair. "Besides, I've got better things to do."

Knockout noticed her staring and glanced over. "Yeah... let's get out of here." he said, taking her hand and walking out to his alt-mode. "Sorry that I ruined it for you." he said softly, opening the door for her.

"It's fine. With kids like those, I figured it'd go downhill fast." She sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Dance

"That was that girl from the cave! And the market!" Miko said, watching the couple leave.

"Y-you sure?" Jack said, staring after her. He'd seen her around before; Elyon Fisher. She was someone who could put a girl like Miko to shame! She was the same in the way they were both rebellious, but so different on so many levels. And from what he'd witnessed tonight... "Do you think... she's even human?!"

"She could be some cyborg thing! I don't know but the power is totally rad!" She's quiet for a moment. "Hey she's like Carrie or something!"

"Carrie?" Jack's eyebrows rose. "But, whatever she is, she's dangerous. We... we gotta tell the Autobots or something!"

"Dude, they know already! Hello, Arcee was practically crushed by her remember?!"

"Gah!" He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Right, right." It'd slipped his mind. "What're we gonna do? If the Decepticons have her..."

"You think she's there by herself or they're keeping her as a prisoner? And who was that guy with her anyways?! I've never seen someone beat Vince like that!"

"I don't know, but the 'Bots need to know. Maybe she's... she's... Cybertronian too?"

"I seriously doubt it! Couldn't they like tell that? I think she's Carrie, like for sure."

Jack bit his lip. "Let's just get out of here. My mom's expecting me home soon." He sighed.

"Awww!" she whined. "We only got here a little while ago!"

"Sorry Miko, but, you know my mom!" He walked outside with her, then froze and backed up, pinning Miko behind a dumpster as a red Aston Martin passed by. "Knockout..." He whispered.

Miko rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a wimp Jack!" She peered over his shoulder, just enough to catch a glimpse of the person in the passenger seat. "That was the girl!"

Jack bit his lip again. "C'mon, let's get outta here." He helped her up and lead her out.

Miko sighed unhappily. Her phone rang. "Ugh host parents." she ignored it. "You have to learn to let loose Jack!"

Jack sighed. "The day I do is when pigs fly." He then bumped into a girl. "Gah! Sorry!"

"N-no... my fault." She whispered, hurrying off, blond ponytail whipping out behind her.

"Who was that? And why is she running off like that?" Miko asked, loud and curious as always.

"I dunno." Jack shrugged, brushing it off. It'd been a weird night.

"This night was totally weird!" Miko declared, shaking her head. "So how you getting home?" He gestured to his pedal-powered bike. She laughed at him. "I'm calling up Bulk, why don't you catch a ride with us?" She pressed her number one speed dial. "Hey Bulk, the parties a drag. Come pick me up."

"Be there in a minute Miko."

She hung up her phone and turned to Jack. "So you gonna catch a ride with us?"

He sighed. "I guess so." Then something dawned on him. "In the movie Carrie. I'm probably just being paranoid, but didn't she get so angry that she killed all of those kids?!"

Miko nodded. "Yeah it was super freaky!" She paused then realized his meaning. "Hey! Don't think like that!"

"I'm just saying! Besides... it was just a movie." Still, Jack felt uncomfortable about the fact that a real-life 'Carrie' was in Jasper, Nevada.

Bulkhead pulled up and opened his door for them. "Hey Bulk, pop the trunk. Jack's catching a ride."

Bulkhead did as asked. "So the party was a drag?"

"Well, we saw the real life Carrie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There was this girl. Vince got in a fight with her... boyfriend I guess, and she, she just... pulled them apart and threw Vince into the table! Without even moving an inch!" Jack explained. "And, well, she's... I think she's the girl that crushed Arcee."

"It was totally that girl from the cave Bulk!" Miko said. "Well who was with her, any Cons?"

"Well there was this guy with red hair inside with her and when we came out we saw Knockout!"

Bulkhead sighed tiredly. "That red headed guy might just have been Knockout."

Miko jumped into the passenger's side. "How's that even possible?"

"Yeah! Aren't you guys supposed to be giant robots, not humans?!"

"Well it's like when Arcee is in alt mode. She has the biker. We all have holoforms just in case." He explained.

"Cool!"

"That's impressive-... Wait. Vince picked a fight with Knockout?!" Jack was stunned. The 'Con could have easily crushed him!

Miko sniggered. "I wonder why Knockout didn't finish him off!"

"I thought I'd never admit this, but he's smarter than ya give him credit for." Bulkhead said, closing his doors. "So Jack, straight home I'm guessing?"

Miko laughed. "When does Jack ever go crazy!?"

Jack smiled sheepishly, but couldn't help but think that there was something odd about the girl, Elyon.

Miko noticed his worrying and shook her head. "Cool out bro, with the Autobots around everything will be a okay in the end!"

"Yeah... yeah." Jack nodded as they pulled up to his house. But it kept bothering him to the point that when he got inside and to his room... he researched everything and anything on telekinesis. And how it was even possible.

"Well that was just a bit of a drag." said Knockout, still as his holoform as he parked in a vacant lot. He looked over at Elyon. "I'm sorry again. You came out, looking all hot for nothing."

She smirked. "What say, we have our own little party?" She got out, and held out her IPod, hitting the play button and began to move.

_**"Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,**_  
_**So come on push it on me, if it feels alright,**_  
_**When you drop it low, and break me off,**_  
_**No, she doesn't mind (aight)!**_  
_**She doesn't mind (aight)!**_  
_**She doesn't mind!"**_

He laughed, shaking his head. "You are so very odd Elyon."

"Oh c'mon, it's just the two of us... out here... alone." She kept moving, putting her arms up and moving them slowly.

_**"Push it back on it, bring it back on it,**_  
_**Gimme the ting becah mi waah for lock on it,**_  
_**Wine it, wiggle it, set the chop on it,**_  
_**Two more shot, now we're in and up on it,**_  
_**Two girl, and I'm ready for jump on it,**_  
_**Two to my word, and I'm ready to jump on it,**_  
_**Ready for run on it, ready to jump on it,**_  
_**Tag teaming for you truck to pump on it!"**_

He smirked but decided against dancing, instead leaning back into the seat and watching her. She sighed and stopped dancing.

"What, am I dancing for you, or with you?" She then got an idea and her smirk widened. "All right, if you think I am." She shed her jacket, dropping and began to move more seductively, entrancing him.

His smirk widened and he watched her closely, although deciding not to move. He scoffed playfully. "And what makes you think I want a private show?"

"The fact that you're not even dancing with me?" She said. "When you know you want to."

_**"Hands up high, we burning up the sky,**_  
_**We got the dance hall crazy, got the club on fire,**_  
_**I like the way you dance, you got me in a trance,**_  
_**My baby she don't mind at all...**_

_**Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,**_  
_**So come on push it on me, if it feels alright,**_  
_**When you drop it low, and break me off,**_  
_**No, she doesn't mind! (aight)**_  
_**She doesn't mind! (aight)**_  
_**She doesn't mind!**_

_**Girl I got you so..."**_

He chuckled. "Hmph what makes you think I do? I'm very comfortable right here." He quirked his head to the side and gave her a sly grin and patted his lap in invitation. "How about you come right here and we'll have some real fun?"

She smirked. "So you're getting naughty, hm? Maybe I don't want to." But nonetheless she moved closer.

He laughed at this. "Oh, you don't want an appointment with your mad doctor?" He stood, making his way over to her. He pulled her in close so that he could whisper into her ear. "That's too bad, I could make it real fun." he said, smirking.

Elyon smirked, backing him up to the hood and pushed him onto the hood, beginning to give him a lap dance. He smirked and settled onto the hood. "Looks like someone wants to entertain me tonight Hm? Well come then, do your best."

She moved faster, grinding her hips against his hard and fast, eyes locked into his own, having a faint tint of purple that made her seem very... mysterious.

He groaned lightly, already feeling aroused. "Primus your killing me." He took her hips and slid off the hood, flipping her over so that his weight was against her back. "Such a naughty girl, making your doctor all hot. Looks like you'll need some... punishment." he said, his voice low with arousal.

She groaned. "I had a feeling... hmm... doctor, doctor, gimme something." She slid her hands down to his knees, resting her head against his shoulder.

He chuckled as he ground his hips slowly against her. "I don't know, do you really want it?"

"Aren't I the naughty one here?" She teased, still moving to the beat and grinding her hips with his.

He smirked and brought one hand to the top of her jeans, playing with them. "I don't believe I can do much with these on, now can I?"

She gently undid them, sliding them off for him, moaning softly. He kissed the back of her neck as he undid his own jeans, sliding them down. "Looks like someone wants some fun tonight, Hm?"

"Mmh..." She mumbled, pressing against his chest.

He traveled his hand under her shirt, squeezing her breast. "Such a pretty girl." he whispered.

"Ahh... boy you're bad." She smirked, rubbing his legs.

He smirked and pulled his hand away, pulling off his shirt. "Hands up." he commanded gently.

She rolled her eyes but did as requested, lifting her arms. He laughed softly and pulled up her shirt, then unhooked her bra. He then pulled down her underwear. "Very nice." he said with a smirk, kissing her shoulder.

She reached behind and slid down his boxers, pressing her head against his neck. He groaned softly, grabbing at her hips. He kissed against her neck, moving his hands so that they pressed into her lower regions. "Already ready for me darling?" he mumbled into her neck. "Looks like your excited." he said, smirking vainly.

"Whaddya think?" She moaned, eyes closing softly.

He chuckled, pulling his fingers away and bending her over the hood, spreading her legs. "Just tell me if I hurt you love." He said, lining himself up with her and pushing in slowly.

Her eyes squeezed shut briefly, but she soon relaxed and began to rock her hips. He took the hint and began pulling out and pushing in, setting a steady rhythm. He moaned softly, leaning over her and kissing at her shoulder. Her hand lifted up and she gently stroked his cheek, moaning in sync with him.

He moved faster, wanting to bring her all the pleasure he could. He kissed from her shoulder up to her lips as she turned her head. "I love you Elyon. I love you so much."

"I'm in love with a criminal..." She quoted softly. "All reason aside, I just can't deny."

He laughed softly, feeling on the edge as he moved faster. "Come on Elyon, I need you to overload for me." He said, nibbling at her earlobe.

"B-bit more..." She whispered, gripping at his legs. His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled away from her back, pulling out all the way and slamming back in.

She let out a loud yelp as she overloaded, shuddering. He lost himself as she overloaded, sending him into an overload of his own. He slumped over her when it came to an end, panting as he regained his stamina. "You- okay?" he whispered.

"Uh huh..." She whispered, squeezing his hand a bit. He smiled as he moved off of her. "That was almost better then the last time." He kissed the side of her head. "You think anyone is missing us back on the Nemesis?"

"If they come looking for us, you'll know." She sighed, snuggling a bit into him.

He moved off of the hood and picked her up bridal style. "How about we settle into the car and stay down here until someone comes looking for us?"

"Sounds like a plan." She sighed, starting to get tired. He carried her over and into the back seat of the car, setting her down and them coming in to lie next to her. "You look tired." he remarked softly, his arms around her.

"Mmph..." She mumbled, cuddling into him, her eyes shutting.

He chuckled. "Let's just go to bed then." He shut his eyes and settled in.

Elyon drifted off, but what she had wasn't a good dream. She was standing in the middle of a smouldering, sulfur bit. **"Elyon..."** A deep voice boomed. Elyon looked up, and what she saw made her scream loudly...


	10. Chapter 10: Unicron

Knockout was startled out of sleep by a screaming Elyon. "Elyon! Elyon what's wrong?!" He said, sitting up and looking around for someone that could be hurting her. When he found no one he looked at her confused. "Elyon what wrong?"

Elyon moaned, stuck in a deep sleep. Sweat dripped down her face, her heart beat irregular. Slowly, her telekinesis began to squeeze and crush everything around her, including Knockout! Knockout gasped out in pain. He felt lightheaded; he couldn't move or do anything. "Elyon- Elyon what are you doing?!" he yelled through the pain, trying to wake her. "Elyon please!"

_**"Elyon... born of my blood, flesh of my soul. You are destined to be my freedom, you and the Second Coming. You are to be my return."**_

She screamed, sitting up and gasping for breath. Knockout fought to remain conscious as she released her grip on him. is vision swam but he fought the urge to just lean back and close his eyes. "W-why did you..." he didn't find the strength to finish his sentence.

She covered her mouth. "Knockout! W-what've I done?!"

He could tell he was losing his battle. "I- you need to call Breakdown, u-use the radio." he said, his voice hardly a whisper. "Tell him to hurry."

Elyon crawled upwards to the radio, picking it up. -B-Breaks? Breaks come in! Please!-

-Hey Elyon, what's wrong, where's Knockout?-

-He's... my powers! Something went wrong! G-get over here and hurry!-

-Wait Elyon! What are you talking about? Wait, did you-...- Breakdown was already running down the halls of the Nemesis. "Where is he, is he awake?!"

She looked back. -B-barely...- She held her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

-You need to try and keep him awake, I'm not even sure if I know how to work on a human form and he's too weak to go back to his regular form.- He got to the command center. "Soundwave! Bridge me to these coordinates now!" he said, giving him the coordinates. He immediately found a ground bridge in front of him. -Just try to keep him alive Elyon.- He said, transforming and diving through the bridge.

Elyon bit her lip. "Easy for you to say... you're not the one who caused your mom to commit suicide." She softly said, moving back to Knockout and held him close. "Knockout, listen to my voice okay? J-just... just stay with me!"

Knockout could faintly hear her. "Elyon I-I... I don't know if I'm... g-going to..." he didn't bother to finish the sentence. "Breakdown... might n-not know how... hurts... so sorry." he said, trying to think straight through the searing pain. He was sure he was going to lose this battle. "I-I love y-you."

"No, you are NOT dying!" Tears began to drip down her face. "Stay with me! I am NOT losing you, you got me?!"

He smiled lightly. "I'm... sorry. I... l-uh-ove you... so much... Elyon."

Breakdown pulled up and transformed. "Elyon!" he said, tapping on the car door. "You need to get him out, now!"

Knockout looked at her. "There's... blanket under the seat... cover yourself." He stared at her eyes, his own closing. "Tell Breakdown... sorry."

"KNOCKOUT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shrieked, and a purple pulse of energy erupted from inside of her, surging through Knockout, bringing him back. Her eyes widened, but she quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself with it, and managed to rip off some and cover him a bit.

Knockout opened his eyes, screaming out in pain. "W-WHAT... what did... did you...?" He still felt weak.

Breakdown transformed back into alt-mode. "Get him in here NOW Elyon!"

She dragged him inside, holding the blanket close to her, her eyes open wide.

"How did this even happen?" he asked after calling in for a ground bridge.

"It... it doesn't matter, just get... get us back." Knockout groaned, although he looked at Elyon, his eyes questioning. She had practically killed him and then brought him back like it was nothing!

Elyon gripped her head, closing her eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Breakdown got back on the Nemesis and drove hurriedly to the med bay. "Knockout I'm not sure if I even know what I'm supposed to do." he said, opening the door for them. "Just... hook me up... check vitals." he said, trying and failing to stand on his own.

Elyon managed to slip out and away, getting dressed and sitting underneath Knockout's berth, staring at her hands. "What's happening to me?"

Knockout watched her leave, struggling to get on the medical berth as Breakdown transformed. "What happened to you?" Breakdown demanded, his optics angry as he hooked him up to a few machines. "I-... she woke... started crushing me. Isn't her fault... something scared her."

"She almost killed you!"

"She... s-she also saved me somehow! I-I was gone... I know I was... I was with Primus and... and all of a sudden I was back. But it hurt... it hurt so much when she did... felt cold and hot at the same time... and I knew she was there but I felt so... so alone." Knockout felt tears going down his cheekplates but for once he didn't care. "I think it was... D-dark energon."

Breakdown shook his head. "You're going delusional."

"I am not!"

Breakdown finished hooking him up and looked at the monitors. "Everything seems normal to me."

Knockout shook his head. "I feel different Breakdown!"

Breakdown shook his head, unhooking him. "It must be in your head everything is normal."

Knockout growled. "Fine. Take me back down, I need my bot form."

"What about Elyon?"

Knockout was hurt she had left, without even staying to make sure everything was alright. "She doesn't seem to care right now."

"Are you sure KO?"

Knockout nodded. "I'll talk to her later."

Breakdown took him into his hand and the bridged down. Knockout got to his bot form and his holoform disappeared as he transformed. He picked up Elyon's clothes, which had fallen down.

"You okay KO?"

He nodded. "I guess... I'm just mad she didn't even check to make sure I was okay."

Breakdown shook his head. "You know she cares."

"I know but still... she almost killed me."

Breakdown called in for a ground bridge, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to her. Something must've happened for her to react so strongly." They walked through the bridge and walked to Knockout's quarters. "You want me to come in?"

Knockout shook his head, "I'll be all right." Breakdown nodded and continued walking as Knockout walked into his room.

Elyon stood up, closing her eyes. What had she seen, in her nightmare? Elyon rested her head against the wall. "What... what am I?" She whispered. She looked up and saw a small blade belonging to a tool. Her eyes narrowed as she pried it off and moved it down to her and gently took it. She took a deep breath and slit her arm, biting her lip and watching her blood spill out. But it was... different. It was now a dark, glowing purple! What did it all mean? _'Born of my blood, flesh of my soul...'_ She repeated in her mind. _'Born of my blood.'_ Elyon made another slit, double checking to make sure she was right. Sure enough, what was supposed to be red was actually a glowing, radiating purple.

Knockout walked into the room, catching her cutting herself. "What in Primus' name are you DOING Elyon?!"

"My... My blood! It's... It's..." She stammered. "Not... Human!"

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"W-well..." She removed her hand, showing the glowing purple that oozed from the cuts.

He was about to walk over when he saw the purple. "That's Dark energon." he said, backing up to where he was before. "How do you have Dark energon in your body?!"

"I-I don't know!" Elyon was frightened, and the glowing increased as things crushed around her.

"Elyon calm! Remember you have to keep calm. You can't freak out!"

"Well, excuse ME!" Her brown eyes shimmered. "I'm bleeding stuff I shouldn't be bleeding!"

Knockout was loosing his patience. "Yes well, at least YOU didn't almost get crushed today! Calm down before you kill someone else!"

"I CAN'T!" Elyon screeched, light bulbs exploding and even the ship groaned. -Knockout is there something going on?!- Breakdown though their Com. -It's under control!- He looked at Elyon, his optics fierce. "Do you want me dead Elyon, answer me that!"

"NO!" She screeched, her eyes tearing up. She clutched at her head, feeling a dark pulse inside of her surging and breaking through. "I... I CAN'T... I... KNOCKOUT!"

"Stop Elyon! I know you can control this! If you don't stop you'll kill everyone on this ship!"

There was a sudden pulse of an all-too familiar energy inside of her, reaching to Megatron's shard of Dark Energon. Slowly, her head lifted, eyes pure purple. "K-kuh... Ki... Killllll..." She growled, standing up. Things crushed and exploded around her.

Megatron roared in agony as he felt the Dark Energon in his body consume him. He fought for his control, knowing he was to lose the battle. He turned to Soundwave with every ounce of strength left in him. "Dark Energon- something happening." was all he managed to say before his body was no longer in his control.

"Elyon what are you doing stop this?!" Knockout yelled, backing up against the door. "ELYON PLEASE!" A maniacal smile crossed her face, a glowing, purple aura of energy and dark power surrounding her as she stepped towards Knockout, movements in perfect sync with Megatron's towards Soundwave.

Soundwave backed away from his lord and master. This was the only moment in his existence when he was afraid. When he'd have to harm his Lord.

Knockout didn't know what to do. This wasn't Elyon. "Elyon! What are you doing?!" She raised her hand, along with Megatron, flexing their hands as they slowly crushed their victims. Knockout cried out in agony, feeling that same crushing feeling he had felt not even an hour before. "Elyon please stop! Please!" he begged, sobbing in pain.

Static burst through Soundwave's vocalizer as he was crushed. He looked, his optics pleading behind his visor. He felt as though he was going to deactivate at any second and looking into Megatron's optics, he knew that if he didn't do anything, he would be.

Suddenly, Elyon's eyes widened. "N-NO!" She pulled away, gripping at her head.

_**'You are my daughter! You shall be my vassal! My freedom! You shall not defy me!'**_

"GET! OUT! OF! MY! HEAD! HRAAAAAAHGH!" She screeched.

Knockout slumped to the ground, pain shooting through his sensors. He looked over as Elyon yelled. "Elyon... Please... you can fight this. You will win." he said, wishing he could help her against this invisible enemy.

Elyon fell to the ground. "K-Knockout... help me..." She whispered before knocking out.

Knockout fought against his aching body and moved to her side. -Breakdown get to my room now!- he said over the link, looking her over the best he knew how. "I'm so sorry Elyon. I will help you, I swear I'll help you."

Elyon, in her unconscious mind saw another figure with long, blond hair in a ponytail, wearing a simple yellow t-shirt, overalls, a headband and glasses. She was screaming, the ground cracking around her. _'Someone else? Someone else like me?'_ She wondered, then their eyes locked, brown meeting brown. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Elyon snapped awake.

Breakdown had helped Knockout to the Medbay with Elyon and she now lay on a medical berth. Knockout was watching her intensely when she finally woke. "Elyon! Are you alright?!"

"I... I feel fine..." She told him, rubbing her head. "But I just... I lost control!" Her head swiveled around as the door slid open and Megatron stood, holding a badly hurt Soundwave. "Oh... god... what've I done?!"

Megatron shook his head, placing Soundwave gently on a medical berth. He looked down at him, a hand placed gently at the side of his head. _"I am sorry."_ he radiated through his mind to the telepathic Soundwave.

Soundwave said nothing but nodded his head slightly. Megatron turned to Knockout, seeing him damaged and looked at Elyon. "You caused this." he growled, glaring at her. "He has not come for me, he has left me alone. You brought him back, and so he wants you now."

"W-who is he?!" She stammered. "I don't know what's going on! I just want SOMETHING to make sense for once in my freaking life!" Her eyes glowed, no longer brown, but a luminescent shade of bright purple.

Megatron stared at her eyes. "Dark Energon courses through your veins. You are a human, you should be dead!" He looked at Soundwave and Knockout, realizing the wounds were similar. "You caused me to have a relapse... Why does he want you?" He looked back at her, clearly puzzled. "Did... did he speak to you?"

"If you mean, big, tall and creepy and NOT you, then yes! And I've seen him before..." She closed her eyes. "When I was little, I used to have these nightmares about him, killing everyone and everything, and he'd look at me and say this phrase. 'Born of my blood, flesh of my soul'. It'd leave me shaking and wide awake for hours."

"You ARE is daughter!" Megatron exclaimed.

Knockout looked at him. "My Lord, how is that even possible?!"

"As if I should know! If what she says is true she is the daughter of Unicron."

"A unicorn?! Have you gone officially crackers?" She asked. When everyone stared at her, she sighed. "White horse with a horn on its head, prances around all sparkly?!"

Knockout shook his helm. "Unicron, Elyon."

"Unicron the Destroyer." Breakdown added.

"Dark energon is his blood. I inserted myself with it in hopes it would gain me an army. You are born of it." Megatron also explained.

"Wait..." She looked at him, then at herself. "... Unless he had a holoform-thingy, then how'd I... how can I be...?!"

"It must have had something to do with your Sire." Knockout remarked. "What do you know of him?"

"Next to nothing! Mom never talked much, didn't have any pictures, and apparently he died when I was just a baby. She said he committed suicide or something, but that's really all she ever said."

Everyone was puzzled. "Perhaps Shockwave will be able to explain." Megatron concluded. He opened his mouth to say more when a hand touched at his side. He looked down at Soundwave, realizing he was in obvious pain. "Enough of this. Repair Soundwave, and give him some pain killers whether he likes it or not." He turned his back and began to walk out. "Report to the command center when everyone is functional again."

Elyon ducked her head, trying to contemplate what was happening. How could she be the daughter of a monster that had plagued her dreams since she was little?!

Knockout went to stand but was pushed back down by Breakdown. "You're hardly in working order yourself. I can take care of him."

Knockout growled. "I can do it Breakdown."

"No you won't! Rest and try to help yourself for Primus' sake!"

"Just do as he says Knocks." Elyon kept her eyes closed. _'Who was that girl I saw in my dream? What does she have to do with all of this?!'_

Knockout sighed. "Fine." he said grudgingly. Breakdown smirked lightly and went over to begin the repairs. Knockout looked over at Elyon for a few moments then shut his eyes. _'That's twice. By the end of the week I'll be gone.'_

"... Knockout, if I ever... do something. If I ever fully kill someone, you guys... or not, I want you to do something." She took a deep breath in. "Do what Carrie's mother did in the movie."

Knockout looked at her, shocked. "I... I will NEVER allow anyone to kill you!"

"What if I kill Breakdown?! Or worse, MEGATRON?!" She snapped. "I'm starting to lose control, Knockout. My 'dad', Unicron is getting into my mind and warping it. Tonight, he was planning on bloodshed everywhere. Both humanity and Cybertronian. I only managed to bar him out for now."

Knockout glared at her. "I don't care what you do! You'll have to tell someone else to kill you after I'm deactivated, because I will protect you as long as I'm alive."

"I don't want to hurt anyone! Don't you understand?! You or anyone else." She argued. "Knocks, please... just... don't let me suffer. By making others death wishes, become a reality..." She closed her eyes again. "Fear those who have the power. Why? Because. They kill."

Knockout shook his head. "I will not kill you." Tears began to pool in his optics. "I will not lose you Elyon."

"And I'm not going to lose you either." She declared. A single, lavender-tinted tear dripped down her cheek.

"Then help me to understand what going on Elyon. We could help you."

"... I don't know what's going on." She admitted softly. "I don't know anymore." She looked tearfully at Knockout.

"I just don't understand… You were doing well with controlling it. If you truly are Unicron's daughter... He could posses you to conquer the universe." Knockout moved so that he was closer to her. "He came to you. You said he said you were born of his blood. What else?"

"... There was someone else." She admitted softly. "Another girl. She had my abilities. I don't know who she is, or where she is, but all I know is that we saw each other. When I was unconscious."

"That must mean that the same thing happened to her just now. Which means she's born of the blood. Have you got any sisters?"

"I'm a single child." She explained. "Mom never dated after dad... 'died' or whatever."

Knockout tilted his head puzzled. "This is just confusing me."

She closed her eyes and drew her legs up to her chest, feeling so alone. He looked at her, feeling sorry for her. He sat back and allowed his holoform to appear. He walked over to her and put a hand on her leg. "We'll get through this Elyon."

She looked up. "You promise?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I swear it."

She wrapped her arms around him, eyes squeezing shut as she gripped at him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her lightly. "Don't be afraid Elyon. I'll do everything I can to help you."

A few more tears dripped down her face._ 'Fear those who have the power...'_ She thought to herself.

_'Fear me.'_


End file.
